<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Family by RubyLipsStarryEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996059">Welcome to the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes'>RubyLipsStarryEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the Underworld [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Ancient Roman Religion &amp; Lore, Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Roman Mythology - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, F/M, Family Drama, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Jealous ex girlfriend, Meeting the Parents, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hades and Persephone’s son proposes to a mortal, the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and the Underworld have to welcome a new member of the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the Underworld [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Vestia, will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head was spinning, the snow falling around us making the moment feel as if it was a movie. His deep brown eyes, black in the low light, met mine and the words were spilling from my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alec, yes!” I jumped, throwing my arms around his neck, and he lifted my much smaller frame easily, spinning us around in a flurry of snowflakes as they were flung from the floor length skirt of my dress. A long kiss later, he was setting me back on unsteady high heels, and sliding a ring on my finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cushion-cut sapphire sparked in the low light, and my eyes grew wide. “Where did you find this? It’s gorgeous!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family heirloom,” he said with a grin. I shook my head, but my cheeks were already beginning to hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TEN,” came the shout from the party behind me. “NINE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked up and over my head, and pulled me closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swore no New Year’s party would ever top the last one, where he’d literally swept me off my feet, but here we were a mere year later, and he was proving me wrong. Alec usually did prove me wrong though, and this time I was glad to let him have his victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIVE! FOUR! THREE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were in my hair, and I was relatively certain he was getting more of my teeth than my lips, but I couldn’t stop smiling long enough to kiss him back properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, Tia.” His whisper was just for me, and my fingers knotted tighter in his inky black curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, and my cheeks ached like I didn’t know was possible. The party was over, and I’d called my mum to tell her the good news. Since my father’s death ten years ago, my mother and I had become closer than ever before, though sometimes I wondered if she secretly preferred my boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiancé. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked over at him from my place in the passenger seat as he drove us home. He looked so handsome in his suit, and I couldn’t stop the smile that crept up. He didn’t look over, but his own full lips curved into a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told your parents?” My stomach jumped anxiously at the mention of them, but he just nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They want to meet you. Father especially.” I felt the blood drain from my face. It was no secret that Alec didn’t get on well with his parents. For all the years I’d known him, they’d never been to London to visit, and he’d only been back to Greece once or twice. They were extremely well off, and equally old fashioned as I understood it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though, I need to talk to you about them before we decide. And not tonight.” He flashed a brilliant smile and I relaxed into the leather seat. “We have time, love.” He offered his hand, and I took it gratefully. The exhaustion from the late night was creeping up, and between the warmth of his hand and the low music of the radio, I began to drift off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke to him opening my door, the gust of cold air shocking until he wrapped his arms around me as he led me into the house. He helped me from my dress before he shed his suit and slipped between the sheets with me. Sighing contentedly, he pressed his chest to my bare back and placed a gentle kiss on the massive stone on my finger. Folded into his arms, I quickly lost myself to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning I was awakened by Alec’s phone buzzing on the nightstand. Rolling over with a groan, I reached over the broad, muscular form of the man still in a deep sleep, fumbling with the phone before answering it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just who I was looking for.” The feminine voice on the other end wasn’t familiar, and I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the caller ID. The bright screen made my eyes water, but through the haze I made out one word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mouth immediately went dry, and I put the phone back to my ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Alec is still asleep. Would you like him to call you b--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, darling, I said exactly what I meant. It was you I was hoping to get.” I was very suddenly wide awake, and a sharp jab into Alec’s ribs didn’t even make him twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, how may I help you?” It felt like a stupid thing to say, but my manners won out and I realized with a start I had no idea how to address her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is actually a matter of how I can help you, dear. I’m assuming Alexios has shared with you what this arrangement will mean for him, but I do think discussing this in person would be exceptionally helpful. With you both here, I do think Zeus will soften his requirements for you both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind was spinning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Requirements? Who was Zeus? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec mentioned a visit to see you, but I’m afraid I don’t understand. What requirements?” I elbowed Alec again, this time eliciting a soft moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence on the line, and my heart sped up. “Darling are you telling me he hasn’t told you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told me what?” I was now frantically shaking Alec’s shoulder, and he cracked one eye to glare at me. Upon seeing the phone at my ear, he sat straight up, snatching the phone from my grasp and throwing himself out of bed. Alec was not a morning person, and I’d never seen him go from out cold to hurdling across the room so quickly. The lock clicked on the bathroom door, and I blinked at the sudden disappearance of my fiancé. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited for a moment before deciding I needed tea to deal with whatever the hell was happening. Retrieving his discarded shirt from the night before, I slipped into the airy kitchen and filled the kettle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My work as a nurse had me thoroughly addicted to caffeine, and my day didn’t start without a cup (or three) of tea. Alec, in law enforcement, was equally addicted, but I was usually up first. Today was one of the rare days that we both had off together, and I’d been looking forward to a lie in, even before he’d proposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I waited for the kettle to boil, I looked around the house we’d called home for the last eight months. It was spacious and airy, and if I was going to be honest, much larger and nicer than we should have been able to afford on nursing and Home Office salaries, but Alec insisted that he wasn’t going to settle for less and his inheritance was worth far more than I was comfortable thinking about. I’d seen his bank statements, and I did my best to pretend that the man I was about to marry wasn’t filthy rich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft greys and silvers were offset by shades of blue, and I was often told that my house was the official “hang out.” I hadn’t always been the hostess type, it was Alec that was the social butterfly, but I found I liked being around the people he brought home. They were always intriguing, intelligent, and thought-provoking. Alec had a special way with people, and at only 28 had risen quickly through the ranks, but had settled quite happily into instructing the new recruits on a variety of subjects, but his specialty was self defense and counterterrorism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kettle started to sing, and I made tea methodically, the familiar movements calming. My father had always preferred coffee, but after his death in a car accident when I was sixteen, I’d lost my taste for it before I’d ever had a chance to develop one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is one of those for me?” I jumped at Alec’s deep voice behind me, but passed him the cup I’d made. Strong, no sugar, a splash of milk; just how he liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to face him, noting that he hadn’t bothered to put anything else on, and was still only clad in his dark boxers. His thickly muscled chest was on full display, the smooth, golden tan skin marred only by a long scar along the left side of his chest. Normally I’d be all too happy to perch in his lap, but his mother’s voice was ringing in my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Your mum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expression darkened as he tossed his phone onto the table between our usual places, sitting heavily at the head of the table. I sank slowly into my own chair, cradling my teacup carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother.” He ran a hand through his dark curls, and met my gaze. “I’m sorry, Tia. I didn’t think she’d try something like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did she mean? What arrangements? Who the fuck is Zeus and what does he have to do with our marriage?” I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia, I need you to understand that this doesn’t change anything, but I need to tell you exactly who my parents are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all the things that I expected out of his mouth, that wasn’t one of them. I just blinked at him, waiting for him to explain. He dropped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have told you this more plainly a long time ago, but I couldn’t go against a direct order… I didn’t want it to come between us, and now my mother had to go and do what she does best and stir up some chaos. And they say Pandora made a mess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia, please. You’re already going to think I’m mad. Just… Hear me out. Please?” His eyes were pleading, and I shut my mouth, intending to let him say his piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you know your Hellenistic basics, so keep that all in mind. My mother’s name is Persephone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cocked my head. “Like, pomegranates, Goddess of Spring?” He nodded. “Okay… Why does that--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up a hand. “She prefers Queen of the Underworld, but it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened my mouth to ask what exactly he meant by her preferring to go by a mythological title, but he pressed on and I lost my voice completely at his next revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother is Persephone, which makes my father Hades, King of the Underworld. I’m Alexios, the Prince of Hell.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My first reaction was to gape at him, quickly followed by uncontrollable giggling. He watched with guarded, unamused eyes until I wiped the tears away from under my eyes and attempted a solemn expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I know you don’t get along but that’s a little extreme, dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, the same long-suffering sigh that meant I was being difficult. It was the same one he’d used the first time I’d met him, leading to him quickly becoming my best friend. Years later, it was the one that he’d used when I was being too thick to understand that I was hopelessly in love with him. Now, I looked at him dumbfoundedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.” I set my teacup down, leaning back. “You’re not seriously telling me that you, the man that I’ve been hopelessly in love with for the better part of a decade, who I’ve lived with for the better part of a year, are a mythological </span>
  <em>
    <span>god?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched. “Well yes and no?” My anger flared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God, Alec--”I glanced down at my hand, wondering if I was stuck in some sort of fever dream, or if I’d gotten extremely drunk last night at the party and was just vividly imagining all of this. “Okay. I didn’t think I drank that much, but okay. I’m going to go back to bed until I’m actually sober and then--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sober, I promise.” He watched me carefully as I blinked at him, trying to reconcile what I was hearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way am I sober and you’re serious. You’ve had your laugh, now let’s be adults and you can finally tell me what the hell happened with them that drove this wedge--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia,” he said gently. “I know this is a lot to take in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot to take in?” The pitch of my voice shot up. “Finding out you cheated on me with that bitch in your office would have been a lot. YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU THINK YOU’RE A DEITY!” I was shrieking, and I couldn’t find it in myself to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not technically a deity, love. Not yet.” He took a sip of his quickly cooling tea, shrugging his shoulders. I blinked pathetically at him, and he shrugged again. “I was born to deities, two extremely powerful ones, but that’s not enough. You have to earn it. I’m immortal,” he gestured to the scar running down his ribs, “but not a god. My father thought the surname I chose to use when I came to London was hilarious. It means ‘a god’s son that will become a god.’ Mother thought it was a little too on the nose, but nobody’s made the connection yet…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He laid a hand palm side up on the table between us. “I was being serious when I told you I’m still me. My parents are a little much to handle, my uncle still can’t keep it in his pants after a couple thousand years, and at some point my name might be listed along with theirs as a god of something or other on Mount Olympus, but I’m still the same guy that chased you shamelessly for years and can’t juggle to save my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My throat tightened, and I released my teacup to hesitantly reach out for his hand. “I love you, but I really need to know if you believe this or if this is some kind of joke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his hand around mine, just as he had a thousand times before. “Cassia. Anthony. Andi. Percy. They’d all tell you that I’m telling you the truth. Call any one of them. Hell, call my mother back if you’re feeling really brave.” He nudged his phone forward, and I eyed it distastefully. He sighed, unlocking it with his free hand and scrolling through his email until he found one with a link to an album of pictures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was my parent’s anniversary a couple months ago. They have a big ball every fall when Mother returns to The Underworld from the Surface Court, which is what we call Mount Olympus. It sounds a little less pretentious.” Again he pushed his phone towards me, and this time it was full of colorful images. The opulent setting looked like black marble hall, and it was full of extravagant gowns and designer tuxedos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first photo was of a beautiful couple, a strawberry blonde woman in a silver gown with a pearl and emerald tiara that accentuated her vividly green eyes stood proudly with a tall, broad-chested man that looked as if he could be Alec’s older brother. A matching crown rested against his dark curls, and he sported a haughty smile that made me think he was very aware of his appeal, and the appeal of the woman on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents.” He smirked as my jaw dropped. “And now you see why I don’t keep their photos on display. It raises questions.” I’d seen one or two pictures of them before, but he’d brushed off their youthful appearances as being the lighting or claiming they were old photos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Why in the fuck have you waited this long to spring this on me?” I looked up from the next photo, one of a pretty woman in an apple green dress, her golden waves styled in impeccable finger waves. She stood next to a tall man with striking blue eyes who wore a navy tuxedo stitched in gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shifted uncomfortably. “Gag order. Zeus, Poseidon and Father are extremely strict about which mortals know about our existence. I mean, even if I could talk about it openly, it's not exactly something that there’s ever a ‘right moment’ to bring up. I’ve been trying to work around the order as much as I could, but you are exceptionally single minded sometimes, and it kept me from being too obvious.” He nodded at the phone.  “That’s my grandmother Demeter and Zeus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if your mother hadn’t called this morning, when were you going to tell me?” I couldn’t keep the hurt out of my voice, and I saw him cringe as he set the phone down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassia and Anthony were going to come for dinner tomorrow night and help. The gag order ended as soon as you agreed to marry me.” Cassia and Anthony were the couple that I knew as Alec’s aunt and uncle that he had grown up with in London. I adored them, and had a hard time believing they would be complicit in a joke like this. I didn’t think they were crazy either, but to be totally fair, if I was questioning anyone’s sanity at this point, it was my own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But like I said, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been trying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his casual mentions of “Aunt Hera” and “my seriously complicated family tree” made a bit more sense, but I shook my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you believe that you’re--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know it sounds crazy and I know you’re already diagnosing me with half a dozen mental disorders right now, but you have to believe me. I can prove it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, released my hand, and strode out of the room, but I waited for a couple of heartbeats before following him. I found him next to the back door, but before I could ask, he was flinging the door open and stepping still barefoot and mostly naked into the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec! It’s freezing, you’re going to--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could tell him to get back inside, he was brushing the snow from the planter, and putting his hand palm down, fingers spread over the frozen soil. Almost immediately, a green shoot sprang up, growing in fast-forward until a pale pink tulip bobbed in the winter wind. He plucked it from the planter, and rushed back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it’s cold!” He slammed the door solidly behind him, offering the single flower to me. “Not as impressive as what Mother can do, but I can get the job done if I really need to.” I accepted the bloom, looking at it carefully as he danced around on the rug, drops of melted snow soaking into the weave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell had me hallucinating like this? It looked so real. I could even smell it. I looked between the pink tulip and Alec, shaking my head. This was the most bizarre dream I’d ever had, but it would make a hell of a story in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dreaming, darling. Trust me, it would be significantly less complicated if you were.” Had I said that out loud? He reached out, putting both hands on my shoulders before sliding them slowly down to my elbows. Despite being outside moments before, his hands were warm through the thin fabric of the stolen shirt, and I leaned into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a dream. It has to be.” I rested my cheek against his chest where I could hear the thundering of his heart. It slowed as we stood there, his arms coming around me and holding me tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to you I wouldn’t lie about this, Tia. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long and I’m so sorry I couldn’t until now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhat reluctantly, I pulled away and turned back towards the kitchen. This was not how I had planned on spending the first day of the year, or the first day of my engagement to the man that had been my best friend since I was sixteen. He’d been my rock so many times, and I had trusted him completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now I was faced with an impossible choice. One, I decide he’s got delusions of grandeur, and I break up with him. Two, I realize that I’m the one that is losing my mind and hope he doesn't leave me, or three, I believe him and all of the sudden I’m engaged to a deity— one that’s been lying to me for the past decade. None of the options were particularly appealing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, and braced my hands on the counter, staring at the sapphire on the same hand that was still wrapped around the stem of a flower that hadn't existed five minutes previously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— I need a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let the flower go, leaving it on the kitchen counter while I retreated to our room. My dress from the night before was still a navy blue puddle on the floor, and Alec's clothes formed a trail from the door to the bed. I’d long ago accepted that I’d never get him to use a laundry hamper properly, and now his usual mess was a comfort in the face of uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bypassing the bedroom, I stepped into the bathroom, the cold tile against my feet making my breath catch. I barely recognized my reflection in the mirror; my already fair skin had been drained of any color, and my lips didn’t look right without my signature red lipstick. The late night, early morning, and lack of a proper wash meant my eyeliner had smudged, the black smear against what was left of my shimmery eye shadow a stark reminder of the effort I’d put in last night. My auburn hair still held most of the curls I’d painstakingly pinned into place, not knowing that in the next twelve hours I’d get engaged and subsequently wonder if I needed to have him committed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shed Alec’s shirt, turned on the shower, and stopped, staring at the sink before me. There were droplets of water splashed across the counter, and something about it reminded me of a night not long after we’d moved in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flashed back to the night I’d come home after a long shift, feeling mentally and emotionally drained. Alec had pulled me into the spring evening, and we’d laid in the hammock in the back garden for hours. We watched the blue sky fade and the stars emerge, while he talked about constellations and planets and hypothetical life in other solar systems in other galaxies. I’d felt small and insignificant, wondering why I bothered to try to help people and why I did what I did in the face of the universe, but somehow by the end of the night, wrapped up in a blanket and his arms, it didn’t matter so much. My life, in that brief moment, made sense because I had Alec, and for some inexplicable reason he loved me as much as I loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we lay there together, he’d pointed out stars named for Greek gods, told me the stories of the constellations, and I’d been in awe of his seemingly endless supply of knowledge. He knew every name, what they ruled, what they did, and why they did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you just know all of this off the top of your head? You just regurgitated an entire textbook’s worth of information that most people have long forgotten.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know the things you’re passionate about. My family instilled a strong love of my culture and our history in me at a young age. Besides, I know for a fact you can do the same thing about things you're passionate about… Or am I still not allowed to mention the incident with the FRIENDS trivia?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had laughed, and I snuggled closer into his side. Somehow I knew I’d never find that anywhere else. If there was such a thing as soulmates, I’d found mine in him, and if he was a deity, so be it. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>deity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart thundered in my ears, but somewhere deep in my soul I knew I’d accept whatever came next because I loved him, and that would be enough. It had to be, because while I knew I could survive a life without him, I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. I wanted a thousand more nights of watching the stars fade into view, a thousand more pink tulips, and that meant taking whatever curveballs came at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I would love him, I would support him, but I was also supremely pissed at him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Okay okay, to be fair, you’re talking to the girl that’s apparently NAMED FOR YOUR AUNT. That I </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed</span>
  </em>
  <span> was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> named after the goddess. You can’t blame me for not connecting the dots that they’re apparently the same damn person!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a very long shower, I’d come back to the kitchen to find Alec dressed and on what I assumed to be his second or third cup of tea. He’d called in reinforcements, because Cassia and Anthony showed up before I’d managed to say much more than “tell me everything.” Now I was getting increasingly dumbfounded and annoyed that I’d managed to stay blind to the truly astounding number of clues he’d dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled sheepishly. “She’ll be thrilled, though. I mean she’ll probably think your parents were geniuses.” He was referring to my name- Vestia- being a blend of “Vesta” and “Hestia,” the Roman and Greek counterparts of the Goddess of the hearth, home, and family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s really lovely,” Anthony offered from his place across the table, and I turned my incredulous look to him. “She’s one of the ones that I went to for help when Cass and I were in your position. She’s a good one to have on your side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped my forehead to the cool surface of the table. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I swear to Go—“ I stopped myself, sitting up to find him pressing his lips tightly together to stifle his laugh. Cassia glared at him, though Anthony was hiding his amusement only slightly less efficiently than Alec was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. To recap. Your parents,” I jabbed a finger at Alec, “are the rulers of HELL, your grandmother is still pissed about their relationship several THOUSAND years later, you’re not a god YET, and once we get married I get quote unquote,” I made air quotes with my fingers, “upgraded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But only if you agree to the terms and conditions set by Zeus,” Cassia finished for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But as of right now I’m still little measly mortal me and I need to try really hard not to die before you take me to the fucking UNDERWORLD, and I’m basically going to be put through my paces by every Olympian god plus a couple.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shifted uncomfortably at the last bit, and I glared at him. It was accurate, and I wasn’t going to pull my punches now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I have less than a month to prepare for this because SOMEONE didn’t mention to his mother that WE NEEDED MORE TIME.” My voice was raising again, and Alec cringed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn it Alec it’s been a fucking DECADE!” I was feeling decidedly confused, betrayed, and more than a little angry. “Little hints don’t really cut it here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia, honey, I know it’s a lot. I’ve been where you are. But we did the best we could to prepare you,” Cassia said gently, laying a hand on my shoulder. I crumpled, and rested my forehead back on the table. My hair pooled around my face, getting stuck in the damp trails down my cheeks and the salty puddles on the polished wood. She swept her hand over my back comfortingly, and I focused on syncing my breaths with her caresses to keep from hyperventilating. Again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there to support you, and I know Hades and Persephone will do everything they can to make this as easy on you as possible.” Anthony- whose name I had just learned was actually Theseus- had acted as a pseudo father to me so many times since my own father died, and his words brought some comfort. I wouldn’t be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hands, crossed above my head, felt icy against Anthony’s warm hand that gripped them firmly. “You’re more ready for this than you know, Tia. I’ve been around a long time and I’ve never met anyone more suited.” That felt almost backhanded, considering the stories I knew of the Hellenistic deities, but I understood his sentiment well enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a shuffling sound, and Cassia’s hand disappeared from my back. Near-silent footsteps that I knew were Alec’s faded in the direction of the living room, followed by Cassia’s lighter steps. I was relieved to have a moment without his guilty gaze trained on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’ve gone mad,” I whispered, and Anthony tightened his hold on my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly you’re taking it much better than Cass did. She screamed herself hoarse at me and when she couldn’t scream anymore, turned to throwing everything within reach at my head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lifted my head to see the faraway smile crinkling the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes as he relieved the memory. The memory, I now knew, was over 1000 years old, and the crows feet and slivering hair at his temples were nothing more than an illusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At my insistence, Cassia and Anthony had shown me their true forms an hour before, but quickly reverted back to the familiar faces when I’d become hysterical… The first time. Now he looked like the man I knew. The man whose house I’d played video games with Alec in, the man who never forgot that I didn’t care for gravy on my chips, that I preferred it on the side. He was the man that had come to my Uni graduation and cheered along with Alec and my mum, the man that helped me change my flat tyre because Alec had been working in the field and I was going to be late for work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re still the same people you know. Just with a bit more complicated history. I’m still Anthony as I am still Theseus. Just… do yourself a favour and don’t believe everything you read on the internet. The stories have gotten progressively horrific over the years.” He scrunched his nose in distaste and for the first time since they arrived, I laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping away the fresh tears, I looked questioningly towards the direction I’d heard Alec and Cassia move in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably telling him the same thing. And letting him know that she talked to Hades this morning. Apparently Persephone feels bad she jumped the gun.” I snorted, thinking about the conversation with my future mother in law that morning. If you could even call it a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably the best in laws you could have asked for. They’re fiercely loyal and they just want what’s best for Alec. By extension, they’ll raise hell if anything happens to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes at the pun, but he gave me a look that very clearly said “you think I’m kidding?”  I shook my head, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Anthony sat back, cocking his head towards the door to listen. I listened hard but couldn’t hear through the thick walls of the old house. A moment later he chuckled, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I eyed him suspiciously, and he just shook his head. I had my answer when a few heartbeats later, Alec appeared in the door to the dining room, a familiar white and red box in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed. “Are you really going to try to smooth this over with pizza?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave me another sheepish smile. “No, but you haven’t eaten and I thought it couldn’t hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but melt a tiny bit. “Chicken, bacon and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White sauce. Your favorite. And Cass has the breadsticks but they got talking.” He cast a glance over his shoulder, but quickly turned his attention back to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get some plates,” Anthony volunteered, leaving Alec and I alone in the dining room. He slid the pizza box into the middle of the table, and turned to face me, his arms and eyes open and helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia… I wish this had gone differently. I’m sorry that’s how you had to find out and that I couldn’t tell you more before. It was a shite way to go about it, but I didn’t have a choice! I love you so much and I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cut him off by standing and pressing my hand over his mouth. “Alexios Nephus,” I used his full given name for the first time in years, and his eyes widened. “I love you. I’m also still angry. But I love you, and we’re going to make it through this. Okay?” I kept my hand clamped firmly over his mouth until he nodded. Dropping my hand to his shoulder, I pressed closer, snaking my other arm around him and held on like a scared octopus until his arms came around me and crushed me into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only then that I was able to relax for the first time since I woke up. Burying my nose in his neck, I willed the tears to stay put, but they ignored my bidding and fell, soaking into his t-shirt. He just reached behind him and pulled a chair out, and maneuvered me carefully until I was cradled in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since he’d last done that, and I didn’t bother moving when Cassia and Anthony reappeared with breadsticks and plates until he nudged me. “Come on, love. It’s after two and you haven’t eaten.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced at his watch and bolted off of his lap with a yelp. I found my phone still buried in the mountain of pillows on our bed, and cringed at the sheer number of texts and missed calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the top of the list was my mum, followed closely by my best friend, Grace. There were others, friends from the party last night offering their congratulations, a few had even sent pictures of the moment he’d popped the question. We’d apparently had an audience I hadn’t been aware of, but the pictures made me smile. As I was scrolling through, another text popped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You can’t still be “sleeping.” Call me.</b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, but called Grace anyway. She was the closest thing I had to a sister, and I knew if I didn’t, she’d be calling Alec next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About damn time,” she answered on the second ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry! Alec’s mum called this morning and I made the mistake of answering. We’ve been dealing with the family drama.” I wasn’t sure how much I was allowed to tell her, or if I even wanted to try to explain what I still wasn’t even sure I believed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh don’t tell me they’re mad he’s marrying a Brit!” Grace sounded all too excited at the mention of family drama. She claimed she hated it, but if I could count on anyone to have the full scoop of what was happening with anyone we knew, it was Grace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think they particularly care about my nationality. But it turns out that Alec has been downplaying just how powerful and important they are. Oh and apparently they’re planning on having us visit at the end of the month.”  I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head as she digested what I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec poked his head in the door, his eyebrows drawn together and worry clear in his eyes at the phone in my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grace I gotta go. I’ll fill you in later, I swear. Thanks for the pictures. Give Charlie loves for me!” Charlie was her now two-year-old son, and my godson. She was still grumbling when I hung up the phone, and rolled my eyes at Alec. “You think for a moment she would believe me even if I did tell her? I’m not stupid enough to even try.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t even--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were thinking it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stomped past him in the doorway and glared at Anthony and Cassia who were both pretending like they hadn’t guessed exactly why Alec had followed me. My annoyance dropped from a boil to a simmer when Cassia passed me a plate with a piece of pizza and a pair of breadsticks. I proceeded to pointedly ignore Alec as he slunk in behind me, taking a similarly prepared plate from Cassia. I scrolled through my texts and responded to the congratulations. The news had spread like wildfire via social media, and it felt like everyone I’d met in the last ten years was responding. Many of the numbers I didn’t even have saved anymore, but I didn’t think much of it until I reached one that read, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Welcome to the family. Hope you’re ready for Hell!</b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I nearly choked on my breadstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… Alec?” Panic laced through my veins and I shoved the phone at him. He took it, his eyes skating over the words several times. In his other hand he dialed the number from his own phone, holding it to his ear as it rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That took longer than I thought it would.” I could hear the voice on the other end, but I couldn’t place it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have been less creepy about it, Mack.” Understanding dawned on me, and I relaxed significantly. I should have known. It was Macaria, one of Alec’s older sisters. We’d talked on the phone a few times, though I thought I’d had her number saved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And lose one of the rare chances I have to get a leg up on my baby brother? Not a chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was Mel,” he went on, and a short snort was the reply from the other end.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s in one of her moods and still moping. I don’t know what she expected. Thanatos let me use his phone to give you a hard time. Hey, can she hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes flicked to mine, and I nodded hesitantly. I’d been comfortable talking to her before, but that had also been before I’d known she was a goddess in her own right. One of the Goddesses of Death, no less. He put the phone on speaker. “She’s here. Anthony and Cass are here too, behave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys! Hi Tia! Congrats on the rock, sorry you had to saddle yourself with Alexios to get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s protest was lost in my laugh. It was an odd sort of relief that she was still the sister that would tease him mercilessly. Their relationship had always been easy, not like his relationship with their oldest sister, Mel. He talked to both sisters regularly, but he was always careful with what he said to Mel. From what I’d gathered, she didn’t get along with most people, though Alec insisted she was just misunderstood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d take him without the rock, but it was a nice surprise, I’ll give him that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw the pictures. He might rival Dionysus in theatrics for the bit with the snow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like he could make it--” I stopped myself, and narrowed my eyes. “Can you control the freaking weather?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked sheepish again, and I threw my hands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn it, Alec--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might want to be more specific, love. Which god?” He was still looking rather sheepishly across the table at me, and I rolled my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d suggest Athena, she’s pretty solid. Maybe Apollo, but he’s a bit more temperamental. Steer clear of Demeter, I love her, but she’s still pissed at Father,” Macaria chimed in from the phone. “Zeus has enough on his plate, he’ll probably ignore you until you get here and he realizes who you are. Same with Hera. And our parents… Maybe you shouldn’t start off on that foot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at the phone, and she laughed. “On the bright side, if you let that one slip in front of Father you’ll immediately know if he likes you or not if he asks what he’s damning. He drops that one with Mother all the time, and I swear I have no idea how she still thinks it’s funny after all this time. I was sick of it by the time I left and that was only, what, three hundred years of his dad jokes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone muttered on the other end of the line, and she laughed again. “Thanatos says if he has to laugh at Father’s “de-light” joke for the next three hundred years he’s walking off a cliff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You let me know how well that works for you, man.” Alec shook his head, and I looked to Cassia for confirmation of what I was hearing. She must have understood, because she cleared her throat softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anthony and I should go. We still have some errands to run today.” A thousand years of marriage must have perfected their synchronicity, because Anthony nodded without a pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you go so you can say goodbye to your guests. Congratulations again. Tia, I’ll text you later! Love you all!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. Bye.” Alec ended the call, and slid my phone back to me, having added Thanatos as a contact as we spoke. He did the same in his own before flinging it aside. It skittered down the table, stopping centimeters from the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him suspiciously. “Is that—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Practice and good luck.” He pushed his hands through his hair, turning his attention to Anthony as the older man stood. Cassia started to clear their plates and I shook my head at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it.” She gave me a reproachful look that I ignored. “Thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really appreciate it,” Alec chimed in, clasping Anthony’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We remember how difficult it was, and we love you both. Don’t hesitate to let us know if we can do anything.” Cassia trapped me in a tight hug, and it took Anthony several tugs on her elbow for her to release me and drag her out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Alec walked them out, I gathered the dishes and started to wash them, the familiar chore grounding me. Everything I thought I knew had been not just thrown out the window, but completely decimated. Mount Olympus and the Parthenon weren’t just the hopeful imaginings of an ancient civilization. They were real. Deities walked among the population. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>living </span>
  </em>
  <span>with one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stepped up beside me with a towel, drying the dishes as I went without saying a word. Usually while we did the dishes together, we played music and talked, sometimes dancing or flinging suds at each other, but this time we were subdued, lost in our own thoughts. When the last plate had been put away, I sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have questions, but some of them I didn’t think they needed to be present for.” Looking him in the eye felt awkward, and I hated the feeling that I didn’t know him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can ask anything. I swear to Zeus himself I won’t keep anything from you.” Desperation glittered in his eyes, and I nodded, leading him into the living room. I considered sitting on the sofa with space for him to join me, but I folded myself into my favorite armchair instead. My book from the previous weekend and the blanket I’d wrapped myself in were still there, and I pulled the blanket around my shoulders as I tucked my legs under myself. Alec seated himself on the corner of the sofa, as close as he could, leaning forward with his elbows braced on his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched me with sorrowful eyes as I picked at the tag on the blanket, the care instructions long washed away and the edges frayed. He’d given me this blanket the first Christmas we’d known each other, because I complained I was cold too often. The navy blanket was my favorite, and I was rarely without it while reading or watching a movie. I could feel his steady gaze on me, and I crumpled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped my face into my hands. “How old are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two thousand and…” I looked up, horrified, and he lost his straight face for a chuckle. “Kidding. I really am only 28.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time works differently for us, but for all intents and purposes, as a human I’m 28. I wasn’t some creeper preying on you while you were 16, I swear.”  I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks, but he didn’t seem phased. “Honestly I probably wasn’t as mature as you were in many ways, but I had other strengths that you didn’t. I know you were in a dark place dealing with the loss of your dad, and I really think it’s part of why you didn’t catch on. I made a lot of mistakes the first year or two, even with Cass, Anthony, and Dionysus helping me along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Did you ever date any of them?” It felt like yet another stupid question, but it had been gnawing at me since Anthony had mentioned his doomed relationship with Ariadne, and subsequent strained relationship with the God of Wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec hesitated, and my stomach sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t serious. I don’t even know if you could really call it dating. She was a little much for me, and when I left to come to London we didn’t keep in touch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Lyris. I guess technically you’d call her an Oceanid, a daughter of the Titan Oceanus…” He shook his head. “It doesn’t really matter, though, does it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need to know if when we get there a goddess of some kind is going to be out for my blood, because that would really put a damper on the trip.” I made a mental note to ask Macaria about her, knowing full well if goddesses were anything like mortal women, another woman would be far more perceptive to her vengefulness than any man would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it. I mean when I saw her when I went back a couple years ago, she seemed fine.” That did little to convince me, but I had more pressing matters to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is going to be allowed to know? This won’t be something I can keep from Mum.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or Grace, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I added internally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since one of us took a mortal as a spouse. I don’t know what Zeus and Father will say, but I think they’ll be fairly lenient with you.” His voice held a touch of hopefulness, and I sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long are we going to be there? I need to talk to Sherry about getting the time off approved, and we’re going to have to make sure we can get someone to water the plants, and we need to have the postal service hold our mail, not to mention…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I caught the pleased look in Alec’s eyes, and I knew that as much as I hated this, he’d spent the last decade feeling immense guilt. Letting him know I was serious about this was one of the best gifts I could have given him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wasn’t exactly sure how approaching my boss the next week turned into her asking me if I was sure I didn’t need more time, but there I was, fidgeting with a pen while she signed off on nearly a month’s worth of leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, when was the last time you took a day off? If you need more time, just send me an email! I can’t think of anyone that deserves it more, and you’ve got plenty of time. I know you’ll be with family, but take some time for yourself, too. Greece is so gorgeous, even in February…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept talking, though I was only half listening, nodding at appropriate intervals with the occasional, “mhmm,” to keep her talking, though it was well past the end of my shift now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind was wandering, but my phone was burning a hole through my scrubs pocket, and I instinctively knew that Macaria had answered my text. I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to know the answer, and I was already tired from fending off the questions that Grace had been peppering me with all day. I was at the point that I honestly had no idea how Alec had dodged my own questions about his family for the last decade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I’m declining your leave.” My head snapped up so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash, and she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding! Go home, Tia. I know you’ll be stressing about this enough as it is.” I nodded, my heart thundering in my chest, and collected my belongings, still hesitant to check my phone. I finally pulled it free of my pocket as I exited the doors of the hospital, and found texts from both Macaria and Alec. I opened the one from Alec first, which was the correct decision because it was telling me he was planning on picking me up from my shift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, I spied the sleek black car that I always joked should have belonged to James Bond. The driver’s side window was rolled down, and I could see him watching me from behind dark sunglasses. Several of the other nurses were also leaving, and I heard their twittering, speculating who he was and why he was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was handsome; he always had been. Tall and broad, his skin was perpetually golden tan, even in the depths of a London winter. With curls like silk and eyes that bore through your soul, I’d always wondered what he saw in me when he could quite literally have his pick of women. The nurses behind me evidently wondered the same because the whispering increased as I approached, and he exited the car to greet me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, love,” he purred as he swooped in to kiss me firmly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, warming my skin against the frigid air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion?” I had to crane my neck to look up at him from where he was holding me close, but I didn’t miss the way he cast his eyes around us, carefully examining our surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason. I was just in the area and thought we could swing by and grab some Thai for dinner from that place you like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released me to open the passenger door for me, waiting for me to tuck my legs in before shutting the door and strolling around the car. To anyone else, he would have appeared to be uninterested in the knot of people standing still in their theatre blues, but I knew he was paying close attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He often told me I needed to be more aware of my surroundings, and I supposed he was right, but at the same time, it seemed a bit like overkill. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling into his seat, he asked me how my day had been, and we chatted idly on the way to get takeout. I finally pulled up Macaria’s text when he went inside to order, and my stomach sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s a long story. Might be better if you call when you have some time. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second text joined the first, and it made my stomach sink even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Have you ever talked to Mel? I normally would say leave her be, but it might do you a favor or two if you reach out. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set my phone down and took some deep breaths, willing the blood to return to my head. My hands felt cold and clammy at even the mention of their oldest sister, though I was only now beginning to understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had such a visceral reaction to a woman I’d never met or said more than a “hello, how are you,” to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mel, that I’d always assumed was short for Melanie or Melody, I’d learned was actually short for Melinoe. She was not just the Goddess of Ghosts, but the bringer of nightmares and madness. The effects of her power I saw far too often, working just down the hall from the psychiatric ward at the hospital. I couldn’t begin to understand the mind or motivations of someone that brought so much horror and sadness to people, when I was on the other side, fighting to bring them peace and comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just that afternoon, they’d had a patient suffering from a schizophrenic episode, screaming for the ghosts to leave and the night to take him. It had made tears well in my eyes, knowing that this was probably neither the first, nor the last time he would be fighting the demons of his mind. It was all I could do to care for my own A&amp;E patients without losing my automatic smile or friendly professionalism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec emerged, bag in hand, looking like something out of a magazine spread. How hadn’t I seen it before? He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect. Add in the smile he turned to me, and any woman with half a brain would trip over themselves trying to force themselves into my position. A few had certainly tried; the administrative assistant in his office came to mind. The first time I’d gone in for lunch with him after he’d moved departments, I thought the girl (I thought her name was Lindsey) was going to either throw something at me or cry. Every time since she’d been decidedly cold, and Alec, in typical male fashion, had “no idea why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed the bag to me as he slid into the driver's seat, but didn’t go anywhere. Instead he looked at me long and hard before asking, “what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Macaria thinks I should reach out to Mel. But after the psych patient I saw today…” I trailed off, feeling guilty. She was his sister, after all. As an only child, I didn’t have firsthand experience on dealing with siblings, let alone dietific ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to the road as he pulled smoothly into traffic. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know Mel can be a lot to handle.” His eyes were trained on the road, but I knew he was watching me out of the corner of his eye. “She’s more misunderstood than anything, though. Being torn between home with Father and the Surface Court with Mother and Demeter took its toll on her… She took the brunt of it, and because of her Mack and I got to grow up with far less disruption.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I picked at the paper bag with my nail as he talked, and I felt a surge of sympathy for Melinoe. Grace had likewise been torn between two homes, and I knew how hard it was for her, and she was just across the city. Grace was fiercely protective of her little sister, and something told me that if I looked, I’d find Mel to be the same towards Alec. I’d always gotten the feeling that Mel was closer to Alec than to Macaria, and Alec’s next words cemented the idea in my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mel really means well. She called me this morning, and she seemed genuinely happy for us. I don’t think Mack was being fair yesterday. They’ve always had this rivalry… Mel was older but Macaria had it easier, and they were obviously way closer in age and until I came along, they were kind of pit against each other, especially by Demeter. Mel tries to make the best of it, but she’s a lot like Mother in that she’s underestimated and like Father that she’s blamed for a lot of things that aren’t her fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the car to a stop for a red light and looked scrutinizingly over at me. “You’re going to put a hole in the bag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scowled at him, but wedged my hand between my leg and the seat to keep from picking at the coarse brown paper. “I’m not saying I won’t like her or give her a chance. It’s just hard to reconcile what you’ve told me over the last ten years and what I’ve learned in the past two days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t willing to admit how much of my sleepless night I’d spent on my phone Googling my soon-to-be in-laws. I was now thoroughly petrified of Hades, though some lovely person had pointed out how level-headed he was portrayed, thus instilling a greater fear in me of his wife. Thinking of Mel just gave me chills and put a pit in my stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goddess I read about was cruel and vindictive, shunned by her parents and the rest of Olympus. The sister Alec told me stories of was a typical older sister; moody and annoying, but ultimately one of his first friends and closest confidants. One of the first stories he’d told me of his family back when we’d sat for hours in the bookshop Grace worked at, was one of Mel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mel told Mother we were going to go with Father, and Father we were going with Mother. It took them hours to figure out we’d given them both the slip and by then we’d spent the day on this hidden beach our uncle showed us. Mother was furious, but I think Father secretly thought it was hilarious. Mel always was the clever one.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was still thinking of how he’d told me how much he missed her after coming to London when we pulled up to our house. Warm light spilled from the windows into the cold English night, and I couldn’t help but think what a lovely picture it made. I thought Alec had been joking when he brought me the first time and told me that he bought it for us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been an evening not unlike this one. I’d gotten off my shift and was feeling particularly beaten down and exhausted. He’d picked me up, and when I asked where we were going, he gave me a sheepish smile and told me it was a surprise. When we pulled up, I’d fretted over my messy hair and the fact that I was still in my scrubs, thinking there was some new colleague or acquaintance he wanted me to meet. I was shocked when he told me not to worry, that it would just be us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>He’d gotten out and opened the door for me like he always did and led me by the hand into the kitchen. I’d looked curiously around at the bare space, and then saw the bouquet of flowers waiting in a vase. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“Mother always told me that a house isn’t a home without flowers…. But truthfully a house wouldn’t be a home without you.” His words had come so softly that I almost missed them. I was so used to his self-assured confidence I wasn’t sure his nervousness was real until he shoved his hands in his pockets and started shifting his weight as I picked up the key tied with a red ribbon. </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory was so starkly clear that I could still smell the flowers and hear the songbirds in the garden from that spring night as we walked up the path to the front door in the wintry darkness. Lost in my thoughts, it wasn’t until my back hit the ground that I remembered the patch of ice on the stone walkway. Alec was on his knees beside me before I could even gasp, the impact having knocked the air from my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia!” Strong arms pulled me into a sitting position, but my lungs refused to cooperate and expand. I felt dizzy from the sudden impact and perspective changes in quick succession, and I couldn’t get my eyes to focus. My lungs were beginning to burn, and finally I gasped, the icy air flooding through my mouth and nose, stinging relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My relief was short lived, however. Alec swore loudly, reaching up and touching my hair, his fingers coming away stained crimson. I barely had time to comprehend that it was my blood on his hand before he was scooping me into his arms and carrying me into the house. He set me down gently in a dining room chair, and retrieved a towel from the kitchen, telling me to hold it to the back of my head that was quickly beginning to ache before rushing back out of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Less than a minute later, he was back in the door, the food I had all but forgotten about in one hand, his phone in the other, his thumb flying across the keyboard. I lifted the towel away from my head, and my stomach turned at the sight of the white cotton blooming with crimson. As a nurse, I didn’t think twice at the sight of blood, but for some reason it felt different knowing it was my own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me see.” Alec set the food aside and reached for the towel, and I let him take it from my limp fingers. He circled around behind me, and gently pressed the towel to my scalp, his fingers carefully moving my hair to find the laceration. “It’s not deep, and I don’t think it needs stitches but—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket, and I winced at the jarring noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, love,” he murmured, and I felt him shift behind me. I heard the tell-tale beep of his phone as he accepted the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Mother there?” I couldn’t hear the response, but it didn’t matter. My head was pounding now, and my body was catching up. My left shoulder blade ached and I was relatively certain I’d landed on the curbing. If the tenderness in my thigh was any indication, I’d be black and blue in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. No, I think she’s okay, but Dem—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, evidently listening hard to whoever was on the other end of the line. I couldn’t see him from where I sat, but I could feel the body heat radiating off of him, and I leaned back in the chair gingerly until his arm came comfortingly around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to you and Zeus if she tries anything else I’m never speaking to her again. This isn’t you and Mother. She has no right to—“ I could feel his arm tense around me, but through the haze of various dull pains I couldn’t follow what he was talking about or even discern who he was speaking to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a stretch of silence while he listened and I closed my eyes, the light reflecting off the bright white surfaces of the kitchen exacerbating my steadily worsening headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll let you handle it but I meant what I said. If anything happens, Mother will know and I’d be willing to bet she’d be more than happy to give the Furies something to do.” Another pause, but this one was shorter. “I need to take care of Tia. I’ll call her later.” Pause. “Okay. I’ll talk to you soon. Give mother my love. Bye.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I assumed he ended the call, because I felt him come around to crouch in front of me. I tried to crack my eyes but the light was searing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, love. Let’s get you cleaned up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” My voice sounded foreign to my ears, but I didn’t much care that I sounded weak and defeated. I hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father.” I took his terse answer at face value and moved on to the next question before I forgot it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you calling later?” I tried to crack my eyes again and immediately regretted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mel. But she can wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does your mum need to know?” I pressed the heel of my hand to the center of my forehead, but it didn’t help the throbbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia, love, can we play twenty questions after you’re not covered in blood anymore?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waved my hand blindly to dismiss him, but he caught it easily. His other hand came up to cradle my cheek, and I could feel his breath on my forehead, barely ruffling the hairs that had fallen loose from my ponytail. The ponytail that had probably saved me from a much larger gash and probably a concussion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a headache from hell,” I moaned, and he huffed, obviously unamused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A headache straight from Olympus, more like.” It took several heartbeats for my bruised brain to catch up and connect the dots. I opened my eyes against the glare, and found Alec’s onyx eyes boring into mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I slipped! It was that stupid patch of ice that—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was five feet away?” He raised a dark eyebrow and I blinked rapidly, the wheels spinning. “There was a vine across the walkway that wasn’t there when I left this morning. There’s only a few of us that could do that in the middle of an English winter, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… Your mum… And…” His words from his call with his father came back to me. “Demeter?” His jaw tightened, and it was all I needed for confirmation. My stomach sank when I further recalled Alec telling me I needed to be careful until we could make it to the Underworld. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec… Are you telling me your grandmother is trying to kill me?”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After three weeks of being engaged and two weeks of being overly paranoid that my fiancé’s goddess grandmother was trying to kill me, it was taking its toll, and I’d never been so happy to see Grace’s car pull into my driveway. I was almost as happy to see the very large bottle of rum that she held opposite Charlie on her hip. I flung the door open and took Charlie, peppering kisses over his face as he squealed in delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell you’re going to put an eye out with that rock!” Grace snatched my left hand as I shifted her son to my hip. “I swore it was going to be one of those things that looked bigger in pictures, like some guys’ d—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that,” Alec called from the living room, and Grace grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure you’re paying attention!” Grace’s blue eyes sparkled as she goaded him, and her husband rolled his eyes dramatically as he brought up the rear, closing the door firmly behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Amar brushed a kiss to my cheek, setting down Charlie’s diaper bag and disappearing towards Alec’s office with his son in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace held up the bottle of rum and I grinned. We retreated to the kitchen and she began rummaging through the fridge and pantry, gathering everything she needed for piña coladas and chips and salsa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bi-monthly cocktail nights had been our tradition since college, and I felt a spike of panic, thinking of life without her. She’d been my best friend and the closest thing I had to a sister for most of my life. My eyes filled with tears right as she popped up with the blender, and her eyes narrowed at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they really that bad?” She lowered her voice and glanced furtively at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head and dropped my eyes to my hands, twisting in my lap. “They’re not. It’s just a bit overwhelming, is all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded sympathetically. “Going to meet Amar’s family the first time was a nightmare and they’re not all that and a bag of crisps.” As far as she knew, Alec’s parents were a high powered business couple based out of Athens, which wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>strictly </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lie. But she related as well as she could, considering her husband’s very traditional Indian family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to finally be meeting them, I really am. And Cass and Anthony will join us after a bit, so I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Grace abandoned the blender to come around the counter and gave me a solid hug, and for the first time since New Years I felt almost normal again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t put off texting his sister any longer so I need you to get pouring and then proofread for me.” I wiped more tears from my eyes and she squeezed a bit harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done and done. In that order.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept her word, and two very strong peña coladas later, we were huddled over my phone on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just hit send. What’s the worst that could happen?” Grace threw a half eaten chip at me, and I ignored her, visions of patients suffering psychotic breaks and screaming through nightmares at the forefront of my mind. “Do it or I’ll do it for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up, and pushed the phone towards her, an open invitation to do just that. She rolled her eyes theatrically, but picked it up and read through it once more before pressing send. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue bubble appeared and I groaned. “This was a terrible idea.” I began to panic slightly when the dreaded word appeared beneath it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Read. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then the ellipsis popped up, indicating she was writing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I read through the text one more time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey Mel, I just wanted to tell you how much I’m looking forward to meeting you in person. Alec has told me so many wonderful things about you, and I hope we have a chance to get to know one another while we’re there. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded cheesy, but I hadn’t lied. Alec had told me story after story, and I was curious about the goddess shrouded in shadows and mystery. There were so many conflicting reports and myths that I really wasn’t sure what to believe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone dinged, alerting us to a new message and I flung myself back in my chair. “I can’t do it. Is it bad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace snatched the phone and looked at it with wide eyes, her eyebrows getting progressively higher as she read. “This might be a tough one,” she finally declared, pushing the phone back at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I doubt that, but the sentiment is appreciated. I don’t think you’ll find what you’re looking for while you’re here. Alexios has likewise told me much about you, though I question his accuracy. I suppose we shall see next week. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mouth went dry and Grace poured me another drink. I quickly screenshot the brief conversation and sent it on to Macaria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rang a moment later, and I answered it immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s basically a ’welcome to the family and I love you already’ in Mel-speak,” Macaria assured me with no preamble. “Though I’m sure Mother and Father warned her to play nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to put you on speaker. My friend Grace is here,” I told her carefully, and she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Message received.” Once I hit the speaker button and put the phone down, Macaria launched back into her analysis of the text. “Mel doesn’t beat around the bush and she says what she means. She probably doesn’t believe that you’re looking forward to meeting her just because she’s dramatic and never moved past the ‘everyone hates me’ stage. As for what she thinks you’re looking for… That could be anyone’s guess. Our family’s approval? Her sense of humor? But don’t worry about it. I already love you and I know Father will. Mother will be won over as soon as she sees how whipped you’ve got my baby brother,” she laughed again and Grace grinned at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she knows just as well as I do that Alexios doesn’t exaggerate in the slightest and everything he’s told us about you is bound to be one hundred percent true. She’s just being mopey about it because she didn’t think Alexios was actually going to fall for a mo—“ she stopped herself, and I held my breath, but Grace was eating another chip and didn’t seem to notice Macaria’s near-slip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—for a woman so quickly,” she amended, and Grace snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been ten bloody years, what did she expect?” Grace lowered the next chop halfway to her mouth. “Though I guess he has been head over heels since day one so maybe she’s on to something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s on to something?” Amar strolled into the kitchen and snagged a chip from the bowl in front of Grace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mel,” came Macaria’s answer from the phone still sitting on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alec’s sharp question came from the dining room, and he was through the door before I could answer.  “Mack what did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh keep your sandals on,” Macaria chided him. “We were just saying that your lovely bride-to-be is sure to win her over eventually. I mean you were telling me how amazing Tia is the week you got to London.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace snickered into her cocktail, and Amar grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face grew hot, and I didn’t think it was the alcohol, so I did the respectable thing and downed the rest of my drink in one. I was not ready to go to Greece, that was being made abundantly clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I was right,” Alec told his sister smugly, coming up behind me and slipping his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I rolled my eyes, but held on to his arms that were crossed over my chest. He had long ago become my safe place, and even as irritated as I was with him, that hadn’t changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, rub it in. If Thanatos doesn’t propose soon, I think Father’s going to have a conniption.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because you’re driving him mad with your complaining,” Alec needled his sister, and she snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than Mel’s ‘poor me’ routine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Give her a break. At least you don’t have Grandmama on your back like she does. You’d be in a pretty shitty mood too if you had to deal with her as often as Mel does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace leaned forward, obviously interested by this bit of information. I shot her a hard look, and she took a pointed sip of her drink. It was the women’s international sign for “we’ll talk about this later.” Amar, on the other hand, was digging through the fridge, pulling out fresh beers for himself and Alec. Alec released me to take the bottle, and I immediately felt chilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Charlie asleep then?” Grace looked between the two men, who nodded as they popped the caps from the bottles and took long drags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole scene was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I was still struggling to come to terms with the knowledge that my fiancé was a demigod. Here with our friends, it seemed impossible that he was hiding centuries worth of secrets, that his sister on the phone was currently in the Underworld, and that next week, we would be there as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaria didn’t stay on the line much longer, and Alec and Amar disappeared with their beers shortly after, muttering something about a footballer from last season. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace refilled my glass and set the bottle of rum down beside it. I took the hint and poured an extra couple shots’ worth into the glass and drank deeply again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Mack seems cool. She sounded like your in-laws will be won over in no time. So it’s just the one sister, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And his mother’s mother. She has made it clear she doesn’t think I’m good enough for Alec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a week after the vine incident, his phone rang late one night, just as we were preparing for bed. He’d taken one look at the caller ID and groaned. He’d then spent the next hour on the phone with Demeter, and I’d gone to bed alone. He filled me in the next morning over tea, though part of me wished he’d kept it to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long story short, she was Not Happy. Though he’d been anticipating it, I could tell his grandmother’s poor reception stung, and I couldn’t help but feel guilty, as if I was driving a wedge between him and his family. He’d assured me it didn’t change a thing, but he’d mentioned that now he knew how his father must’ve felt for the last several thousand years. It made my heart ache for them, but I’d tried not to dwell too long on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took another drink, and pulled a face. “Next time we’re going back to margaritas. Or G and T’s.” Grace threw her head back and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on. I thought they weren’t too bad!” She took another drink and then swiped my glass and took a sip. “Ok yours is better though.” She added a large measure of rum to her glass and stirred it thoughtfully. “I’m really curious to find out what his parents are like. I don’t know that I’ve ever gotten more than a sentence or two about them at a time. I always assumed they didn’t get on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turns out they’re just intensely private. They actually talk more often than I talk to Mum.” She raised an eyebrow, and I nodded. “Don’t tell Mum though, please. She called and cried </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>this morning. You’d think I’d given her a terminal diagnosis, not a son-in-law.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace giggled. “Remember when I told her I was getting married? She cried for days. It’s not exactly surprising that she’s even more reluctant to give you up. Since your dad, you’re her world. You can’t blame her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving me up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s not like anything will ch—“ the words died in my throat, and tears welled in my eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good god these people have you more stressed than nursing school ever did. I’m sure they’ll love you, and you’ll come back wondering why you were so nervous. They raised Alec, they can’t be that bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alcohol in my system was prompting me to spill the beans, but the fear of my future in-laws kept me from following through. So I just smiled tightly and nodded, wiping away my tears and redirecting the conversation to Charlie’s new daycare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was spent with the two of us getting increasingly more inebriated and by the time Amar poured Grace into the car, I was the drunkest I’d been since uni. Watching the taillights disappear, I let the emotions I’d been suppressing free, and the tears came out with a strangled sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wrapped my arms around myself and sank to my knees, feeling the brunt of the pain I’d been denying. If I went through with it, and married Alec, the man I loved more than anything, I’d be giving up the life I’d expected. I wouldn’t grow old with Grace and Amar; instead, I’d watch them age and die. Or would I get that far? Would we retreat back to the Underworld or Mount Olympus instead of living normal lives, because by definition, there was no “normal” for us? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mum would be giving me up, and she wouldn’t even know it. Could I do that? Could I leave her completely alone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s arms came around me, and I cried even harder. He didn’t say a word, just supported me as I cried. The weight of the last month poured out, and as my cries finally quieted, he stroked my hair and helped me up from the cold tile floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of leading me to the bedroom, he took me into the living room, and settled me into my favorite chair. He pulled my blanket around my shoulders, and disappeared down the hall. I wiped my face clean, and sighed. I’d cried for so long that I was nearly sober again, and now I was embarrassed that I’d had a full-blown drunken meltdown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled the blanket closer, and closed my eyes, wishing that everything wasn’t quite so complicated. It was times like this that I missed Dad more than anything. A hand landed on my leg, and I opened my eyes to see Alec on one knee in front of my chair again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to give this to you for your birthday, but I think you need it now.” His voice was soft, and he handed me a thin book bound in brown leather. I turned it over in my hands, but the outside didn’t clue me into what it was. “Open it.” Alec’s dark eyes were piercing, and I bit my lip as I opened the cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breath caught, and my eyes filled with tears again. The first page was a photograph taken when I was fifteen while on holiday with my parents. They’d sandwiched me in a group hug in front of a field of tulips outside of Amsterdam. It was one of my favorite memories, just months before Dad died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next page was Grace and I graduating from uni, the next was a Christmas with my grandparents. Each page was filled with photos of myself and the people I loved most. The very last page was one of the photos from New Years, Alec swinging me around, my dress flaring and my smile just as big as the first picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to think that by choosing a life with me, it would take the place of the people you love. It will change things, but that’s inevitable.” He paused, taking my left hand and swiping his thumb over my knuckles, lingering over the ring. “I love you, Tia… But I want you to be happy. If that’s not with me, I understand.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took a moment for my alcohol-addled brain to understand exactly what he was saying, but once I puzzled it out, the tears began anew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia I don’t want you to feel as if you’re obligated because now you know the truth. If you want to back out—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” The panic flooded my veins and I pushed my hands through my hair, shaking my head. “Are you calling it off? Are you breaking up with me?” It came out as more of a whimper, but I couldn’t stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Tia I love you, I just want you to be happy and you’ve been miserable—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t expect me to be happy about it! To find out that you’re not what I thought! That gods are fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I’m marrying one! I am literally having to rethink every aspect of my life and on top of that try to prepare to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>tested </span>
  </em>
  <span>by a bunch of psychotic deities, one of which has already tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He looked ashamed, and he started to withdraw, but I grabbed his face, forcing him to stay still and look at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I told you I was angry and hurt and it’s not something that is going to go away overnight but I’m not backing out now. Your grandmother is going to have to try a hell of a lot harder if she wants to get rid of me. You and I are a team, Alec. We are better together, we’ve proven that time and time again.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let go, feeling defeated and exhausted. His hands came up and cupped my face, and kissed me gently. He chuckled. “You taste like an American spring break gone bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow. “And how would you know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cringed. “Lyris was fond of college parties. She got a kick out of the Americans’ Greek system.” He shook his head. “It was a relatively large part of the reason we didn’t work out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scrunched my nose. “I told Grace piña coladas were a bad idea. Next time I’m in charge and we’re going back to drinks that aren’t 90% fake flavoring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, and once again things felt normal between us. “Spend enough time with Father and you’ll come home prepared to educate Grace on the finer points of whiskey. Spend it with Mother and you’ll never drink inferior wine again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I want to keep drinking shitty alcohol with a clear conscience?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mack’s your girl.” He grinned, and kissed the end of my nose. “But let's go to bed. You’re going to feel it in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, and he picked the photo album up off my lap, setting it aside. I caught his hand, lacing my fingers through his. “Thank you for the gift. It’s beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish there was more I could do, but it felt like a step in the right direction.” He helped me up from the chair, holding me steady as I swayed on my feet, evidently still much more inebriated than I thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec helped me to bed, pulling the duvet up to my chin and kissed my forehead gently. “I love you, Tia.” I tried to tell him I loved him back, but I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five days later and I was finishing my third and final 12 hour shift in a row before we left for Greece. It had been twelve hours of nonstop insanity, and I was giving my last report of the night when an ambulance pulled into the bay with a man screaming on the gurney. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I recognized his anguished cries before I recognized his face, and it felt as if my heart turned to ice and dropped to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make the ghosts leave! Let the night take me! Please let the night take me!” His hands were covered in blood, and one of the medics was yelling for hands. I pulled on a pair of gloves, and stepped in next to one of the medics. I took hold of his hand straining against the restraints, grabbing wildly for anything within reach. I held it tightly, and his wild eyes fell to my hands, focusing on the spot that my ring pushed against the nitrile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to be in his forties, greying sandy brown hair falling into his eyes. I watched his eyes closely; they moved from my hands to my face, and he looked nearly lucid, now that he wasn’t screaming and thrashing. I took a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi honey, I’m Tia. Can you tell me your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medic across from me started to protest, but the one next to me shook his head, silencing his junior partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked at me in what could only be described as awe, and answered in a wavering voice. “Charlie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jaw of the medic across from me nearly hit the gurney, but I ignored him, instead focusing on the patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie. That’s a nice name. It’s my godson’s name too.” I gave him a smile, and he nodded. “Charlie, can you hold still for me so we can get you clean?” Now he was still I could see the blood originated from the crook of his elbow, probably where the medic had failed an IV insertion. He nodded, and the medic threw his hands up, moving away, allowing another nurse to take his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I loosened my grip, and he whimpered, his eyes darting around the bright trauma bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie, this is my friend Patricia. She’s going to help me get your arm clean, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered again, grasping my hand in a crushing grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Charlie, it’s okay. I’m not going to let go yet. Keep holding my hand. Look at me, okay?” His shoulders relaxed as he did as he was told, his eyes coming back to focus on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How…” his eyes filled with tears and he began to sob softly, his shoulders shaking. “How did you make them go away?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make who go away, Charlie?” I was honestly confused, and he was still looking at me like I’d sprouted wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ghosts. You made them go away!” Patricia and I shared a look, but didn’t say a word. We’d heard far more odd things from patients, and we’d take anything if it meant he would cooperate. Patricia made quick work of cleaning up his arm and placing a fresh IV in one of his hands as I held it steady and kept him talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patricia hung a fresh saline drip and discretely administered a syringe full of what I recognized as Ativan. Doctor Hoffmann must’ve been present for the patient’s chaotic arrival. I thanked him silently for his forethought, and watched as Charlie’s eyelids grew heavy and his words began to slur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kept talking to him until he couldn’t keep his head up any longer, and he slipped into a calm sleep. I stroked the backs of his hands one last time before leaving the room and stripping off my gloves, tossing them in a bin. I grabbed my bag and pushed my way roughly through the door, the cold night air biting through my thin scrubs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breath condensed into a cloud before me, dissipating as I strode through it, away from the glaring, cold lights of the hospital. My coat was still in my hand, but the chill was centering, keeping me from focusing too closely on the man I’d left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’d made it nearly a block before it registered that someone was running after me, calling for me to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia! Good god slow down!” It was one of the imaging techs, still pulling a jumper down over his scrubs. I stopped, turning to face him, not sure what could have warranted the chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all wanted to tell you congratulations and we’ll miss you while you’re gone, but you left before we could give you the card we put together.” His cheeks were pink, from embarrassment or the cold, I wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered a yellow envelope to me, and my face must’ve shown my surprise, because he grinned. “You’ve gotta know you make a hell of a difference and we all appreciate you. There’ll be an uprising if that bloke of yours takes you away from us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I managed a weak smile. “I’m not going anywhere. Thank you, James. Tell everyone I said so, yeah?” He nodded with a grin, and took off towards the hospital at an easy jog. I turned the envelope over in my hands, and broke down at the address. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the Future Mrs Nephus,” it read in bold handwriting, and my vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears again. It felt like a lie. Once I came back, would I even be the same person I was when I walked out the door? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sleek black car pulled up beside me, and I looked between it and the sterile white light coming down the street. Did I get in the passenger seat potentially becoming implicit in these people’s suffering, or did I turn back to the life I knew, fighting night and day to ease their pain? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My hesitation was only a fleeting second, but it was enough for Alec to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” His eyes were scrutinizing my every move before I could even fold myself into the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rough shift,” I mumbled, pulling the door closed. I yanked on the seatbelt roughly, fumbling with the buckle. I hoped he wouldn’t prod further, and I was relieved when he just nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the engagement, he’d found excuses to pick me up from every shift. He said he just kept ending up in the area, but I had a nagging suspicion he was worried about me being targeted without him nearby to stop it. The drives had actually been nice, a time to talk about whatever was on our minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the time we talked about what to expect with his family, sometimes we talked about the wedding, but every time I ended up feeling better about whatever weighed on my mind. This time though, I wasn’t sure I wanted to know the answer, not to mention that in twenty four hours I’d be boarding a plane bound for Greece; I had bigger things to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to finish packing tonight, I don’t know if you’ll have time after work tomorrow and I don’t want to be late and miss the flight, but I’m doing one more load of laundry tomorrow if you need me to wash anything that I can toss—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was cut off when he leaned across the center console and kissed me firmly. It was like he hit a dimmer switch to the chaos in my head, and a violent shiver wracked my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re freezing,” he murmured against my lips, and I was only vaguely aware of him fiddling with the controls on the dash before he was kissing me again and the commotion in my mind was further silenced. Hot air, the heated leather seats, and the sure, confident touches Alec supplied warmed my blood far more quickly than should have been possible, but he was pulling away too soon, shifting into drive and sliding a hand over my thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stress. I’m nearly done packing and I know you’ve been over your packing list a dozen times. And I didn’t tell you because I knew it would stress you out but I’m only doing a couple hours in the morning to finish some reports, then we’re taking a private jet. They literally won’t leave without us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped, and I turned in my seat to give him the full brunt of my incredulity. He shrugged, but continued unabashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The car service will pick us up at noon, we’ll be in the air by one, and land by four. The car will take us to the house and we’ll be settled in by dinner. Everything will be fine, love. You’ll see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to object, but he squeezed my thigh gently and brushed his thumb back and forth. “Father will love you. I have no doubt about that. Mother will too, when she gets to know you. Mack already does, and Mel… Well she’ll love you when she sees how good we are together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mention of his sister gave me chills, and I remembered my last patient's words. And just like that, the chaos switch in my head was flipped back on to full blast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghosts. She’s the goddess of ghosts.” My mind was spinning. “Can she make them </span>
  <em>
    <span>haunt </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec glanced at me, obviously concerned. “Have you been—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not me. My patient. He was brought in screaming about ghosts and as soon as I held his hand he said they went away. He’s a frequent flier and it was the most lucid I’ve ever seen him but now I’m wondering…” I trailed off, looking back to Alec. His jaw was set, and I thought I saw the tendons in his wrist flex as he gripped the steering wheel marginally tighter, though the hand on my thigh stayed still. “Was it her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lights reflected in his dark eyes as he drove through the city, the constant flashes keeping me from being able to read his expression. Finally he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible. I hesitate to say so with any real certainty, but knowing Mel…” He trailed off, and I redirected my attention to the world whizzing past outside the window. We passed one of our favorite pubs, the warm light spilling out of the open door as several smiling groups entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd to think that the world was still spinning, despite everything I now knew. My brain wanted to scream that the world was not what it seemed, that strings were being pulled and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Wars, famine, pandemics… They’d all been orchestrated by deities that most people had forgotten about, or thought were nothing more than fairy tales. It felt incredibly off-putting, the dichotomy of my life before and my life since January first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was still lost in my thoughts when Alec pulled the car into the drive. He parked the car and came around to open my door, but instead of letting me go when I’d stood, he shut the door behind me and scooped me up in a bridal-style hold. I squealed as the ground disappeared out from under me, and Alec laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you need something to distract you tonight,” he murmured into my ear, nipping at my earlobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably watch where you’re going,” I mumbled, but somehow he was already opening the door to the kitchen. I let my bag and coat fall to the floor, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting my head loll to the side. He took full advantage, and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if I was going to end up meeting the legendary Hades and Persephone with a love bite on my neck, courtesy of their son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’d be hypocrites if they said anything,” he chuckled, and I turned wide eyes to him. He shook his head, and went back to trying to turn me into a pile of boneless mush using nothing but his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait!” I pulled away from him, and he looked crestfallen. “I need to shower first, who knows what gross whatever is on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His crestfallen look quickly morphed into a deviously pleased one, and he set me down and made quick work of both of our clothes, leaving them strewn across the floor of our bedroom. I couldn’t find it in me to be annoyed as he darted to the en suite, and I heard the shower come on. With the stress of preparing for our trip and learning everything I could about his family and centuries of history, our intimate moments had been few and far between. It seemed that tonight Alec had plans to change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was still pulling hair pins from my updo when he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my bare middle and resting his chin on the top of my head. His dark eyes studied me in the mirror, and I pointedly ignored him until the last pin was free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting his eyes, I arched an eyebrow. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” He slid his hands over my waist and stomach, coming up to cup my breasts. I shuddered as his thumbs brushed over my nipples, and he smiled at my body’s reaction to his light touch. Usually after a long shift like today’s, sex was the last thing I wanted. Today though… he was right. I needed a distraction and I craved the feeling of closeness to him that it inevitably brought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shower,” I told him firmly, and he grinned. The water was hot, flushing my skin pink at the first touch, but he didn’t seem to mind the heat as it crashed against his skin. He was laser focused on the way his hands fit around the curves of my body, to the point I had to bat his hands away to be able to wash my hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned unapologetically as I glared at him, though I was sure it was softened by the ridiculous image of my hair filled with suds. Almost as soon as I finished the barest necessities, he was turning off the shower and wrapping me in a towel, taking care to dry off what he deemed were the most important parts, earning himself yet another exasperated glare. The glare quickly melted into a giggle at his eagerness, and I was still giggling when my back hit the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his familiar weight settled over me, I heard the first few raindrops hit the window, and I reflexively held Alec a bit closer. His lips found my neck again and I threaded my fingers through his still-damp curls, losing myself to him. The rain began to fall harder, and his kisses faded from insistent to languid. I closed my eyes and let my fingers roam over his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew his body almost as well as my own, but since learning of his near god-hood, it felt as if I was relearning him. Every plane, curve, and line I was seeing in a new light. His fingers skated up my ribs, and I arched into his touch, the familiar yet unknown pressure setting fire to my skin and contributing to the empty ache between my thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec don’t tease,” I pleaded, opening my eyes just in time to see him lower his head and capture one nipple between his teeth. I couldn’t hold back the whimper, and my hands clawed at his back. His answering chuckle sent shocks through my breast straight to my core, and I hiked a leg up over his, desperate for relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released my nipple with a soft “pop,” but immediately dove for the other, alternately nibbling and flicking and laving it with broad strokes of his tongue until I was a shaking mess, unable to articulate anything more than his name. I was sure he was going to drive me mad until his mouth found mine and he pressed his tongue and cock into my willing body at once. I moaned, the perfect pressure and stretch relieving the ache and transforming it into unspeakable pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fully sheathed, he lifted his head, his dark eyes boring into mine as if he could see my soul. “I love you.” Somehow his words permeated differently with him buried inside of me. It left no room for fear or doubt, no time for second guesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words he’d uttered countless times before suddenly took on a completely new meaning, and I was left reeling as he began to move. His hips rocked against mine, not the frenzied snap of fucking, but the slow, measured roll of lovemaking. I wrapped both legs around his hips and my arms around his neck, ensuring he was as deep and close as possible, murmuring that I loved him too against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his arms came around me while the other balanced him carefully above me, and I sighed, feeling fulfilled and content. Safe. In that moment every frustration and feeling of betrayal melted away, and all that was left was the knowledge that I would do anything for him, as he would for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We made love slowly, the pattering of the rain on the window and our breathing the loudest sounds in the house. Alec broke the silence, whispering how beautiful I was and how much he loved me until it became too much and my body clenched around his, orgasms ripping free and pulling moans and gasps from us both. Breathing heavily, he rolled to the side, pulling out and simultaneously pulling me close, tucking my head under his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shockwaves traveled up my spine at every brush of his fingers against my overstimulated skin, but I relaxed into it. The air was cool but his body was warm, and it wasn’t long before I was drifting off to the sound of rain and his steady heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec woke an hour later, Tia still cradled in his arms. She looked serene, like a sleeping princess from a child’s storybook. Tomorrow he was dragging her into the maw of the beast that was his family, and he wanted to hold on to this moment for as long as he could. Stroking her still-slightly-damp hair away from her face, he kissed her forehead. She sighed, pressing closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was perfect, he thought. As loving at her namesake, more beautiful than Aphrodite, and a mind that would make Athena proud; she was everything he could ever want. He was still contemplating how lucky he’d been the day he’d met her, and every day since when his phone rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” The number had been unfamiliar, but that wasn’t unusual with his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexios, darling. It’s been a long time.” The breathy voice on the other end of the line made his stomach turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Lyris?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I jerked awake, the clear image of a tall, willowy blonde wrapped around Alec fading away. I reached out for him, but found nothing but cool sheets in the darkness. I sat bolt upright, the duvet falling away and exposing my bare skin to the cold air; rain still pattered against the window, and I strained my eyes to see any glimmer of light in the house outside of our bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec?” My voice belied my worry, and my heart pounded when there was no answer. I reached for my phone, the bright glow searing against my retinas and making my eyes water. A quarter after nine. I’d been asleep for a few hours, but there was nothing from Alec to give me a clue where he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I threw back the covers, turning on my bedside lamp and reached for my dressing gown. Alec had picked up the floor, our clothes from that day deposited in the hamper, and I looked to the dresser. His phone and wallet were missing from their customary spot on the left corner, and I sighed. Padding to his nightstand, I pulled open the top drawer, and my fears were confirmed. The 9 mm pistol was missing as well, meaning more than likely he’d been called away for work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed again. I never did like waking up without him, but he usually sent me a text to let me know when he left. He hadn’t been called out since switching departments, but I supposed it had to happened sometime. I just wished it wasn’t the night before we were meant to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding the drawer closed again, I crossed my arms across my chest and headed for the kitchen, the hope that a cup of tea would ease the uneasy knot in my stomach driving me. I put the kettle on, and folded myself into a kitchen chair to wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was reaching for a clean teacup when headlights turned into the drive, and I smiled, adding a second. I was adding sugar to only one of the cups and milk to both when the door opened, a gust of cold air sending my robe fluttering around my thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked back to see Alec setting a bag on the table, looking tired. His eyes brightened when they fell on the cups in my hand, a smile making him look younger than the worried look from a moment before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an angel,” he greeted me with a soft kiss, taking the proffered cup. “I hoped I’d be back before you woke, but it took a bit longer than expected. I also stopped for food. I thought about making you dinner but I didn’t want to make a mess before we left either…” He glanced around the spotless kitchen and I smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a notoriously messy cook, and I was usually still finding spots to clean three days later. I watched as he took a sip of the tea before he shed his coat, rain droplets glittering across the dark wool like stars. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking even more drops free. Once he’d hung his coat, I slipped an arm around him, the warmth from his body suffusing mine and relaxing me more than the tea could. His arm came around me almost automatically, and I sighed happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a bit worried when there wasn’t a text,” I murmured, the stiff cotton of his Oxford reassuring against my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, love. Have you been awake long?” He dropped a kiss to my forehead before taking another sip of his tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, only a half hour or so.” I released him in favor of my own tea, and nodded at the bag. “So what did you bring to make up for it?” He examined me closely at my teasing tone, his mouth quirking into a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“La Bella.” My mouth watered immediately. “Am I forgiven?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn’t forget the—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruschetta is on the bottom, and I even remembered to put a bottle of your favorite wine to chill before I left.” He grinned, and I stepped closer for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely forgiven. I’ll even forgive you for the dream I had on top of leaving me,” I teased, reaching up on my toes to kiss him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh. What did dream me do to require forgiveness?” He smirked and arched an eyebrow at me, his hands settling comfortably on my waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I screwed up my face, trying to recall the hazy dream I’d had just before waking. “Something with a tall leggy blonde. It’s fuzzy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze, all traces of laughter gone. “What did you say?” I peered up at him, and my stomach clenched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were with some girl. Tall, blonde, supermodel type. But it was just a dream. I—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at me, searching my face. It felt as if my veins filled with ice, and I tried to back, but his hands were like steel around my waist. Scenarios were flashing through my mind, each one worse than last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec?” Uncertainty coloured my voice and his jaw tightened, a sure sign he was angry. “Alec what the hell? It was just a dream! I didn’t actually think you—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What time did you wake up?” I was caught off guard, and floundered. “Tia, what time did you wake up?” His voice was low, urgent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… When I checked my phone it was 9:17.”  He swore, letting go of me and turning away. “Alec what is going on?” I watched as he braced his fists on his hips, his head hanging low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyris.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” My whole body felt cold. He couldn’t actually be admitting what I thought he was admitting, could he? He pulled his phone from his pocket, and scrolled for a moment. Handing his phone to me, he looked resigned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen was a photo of the blonde from my dream. She was in a slinky aquamarine dress, holding a champagne glass in silent toast. I recognized the dark background and white flowers as the party for his parents. My stomach roiled, and I handed his phone back with a shaking hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me you…” I stopped, the unspoken words bitter on my tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to meet her tonight. She called, saying my uncle Poseidon needed something from me. When I got there she jumped on me, told me how much she missed me.” His expression was one of disgust. “I’m willing to bet that’s exactly what you saw. She was always close to Demeter, and it doesn’t surprise me for a second that she did it knowing she could use it against us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head. “It was a dream. She can’t control my dreams… Can she?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was once called Aganippe, or “the mare who destroys mercifully.” That became what we now know as night-mare. Before Mel, it was her.” Goosebumps erupted over my body, and Alec’s jaw tightened again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But nothing happened.” I said it as a statement, rather than a question, and his eyes flicked to mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing happened. I told her I was happy and hoped she would find the same. That’s when she admitted that Poseidon hadn’t actually sent her. I didn’t even think to ask if someone else sent her.” He sighed, pushing his hands through his hair again. “I left, picked up our food and came home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our food that is getting cold,” I prompted, turning away to get plates and silverware. I was angry, and on the verge of tears once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tia I’m sorry.” Alec’s quiet apology just made me angrier, and I slammed the cupboard door shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry because you went, because you got played by your grandmother, or because I found out about all of the above?” I spun on my heel to glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to tell you over dinner, not the second I walked in the door,” he replied evenly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry that my grandmother is using me and her power to hurt you. I should have thought it through better before I went.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His calm rationality took the wind out of my sails, and I slumped against the counter, aching for the assured comfort I’d felt as I lay in his arms just hours before. I scrubbed my hands across my face, trying to push away the tears that threatened to fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once we’re married will she leave us alone?” I spoke to the floor, and he moved closer, opening his arms to me. I leaned into his chest and sighed as his arms came around me. I wasn’t sure if it was a trick of my  imagination or if it was real, but I thought I got a whiff of coconut from his shirt, and I wrinkled my nose. A second later it was gone, the only scent I could detect was his cologne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so, love. I’ll speak to my mother when we get there tomorrow, but for now, I’d rather not think about it.” I was inclined to agree, and I allowed him to hold me for several minutes, the tension draining from my body with each slow stroke of his palm over my back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t regret it, do you?” My voice was small, and I refused to look up at him, though his hand stilled. “Asking a mortal to marry you,” I clarified.  “Rather than… Someone like you?” I was probably playing right into Demeter’s hand, my insecurities surfacing, but I had to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” he said after a pregnant pause. “The only regrets I have are that I wasn’t able to tell you sooner and that you’re being subjected to the fallout.” He cupped my chin in his hand, tilting my head back to better look at me. “I love you, Tia. I thank the gods every single day for bringing you to me. Nobody like me can hold a candle to you and I intend on spending every single day for the rest of eternity proving it to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears I’d been holding at bay broke free, trickling down my face, and he swiped them gently away with the pad of his thumb. Looking into his dark eyes was like staring into an abyss, falling through space and time until all I knew was his body against mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Alec. I’m so scared of losing you.” I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning into his touch again. It was true. I was afraid of losing him to the gods, or Lyris, or someone like her, or failing him and being cast aside by the Olympians. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will never lose me.” His voice took on a hard edge, and I thought of Anthony and Ariadne. Had he made a similar promise, or had he made that promise to Cassia, centuries later? I supposed it didn’t matter one way or another. Anthony was not Alec, and if I’d learned anything over the last decade, it was that Alec’s word was law. He never broke his promises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips brushed mine in a chaste kiss, and I kissed him back before reaching behind me for the plates and cutlery I’d abandoned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We sat to eat, and I asked what else has transpired between him and his ex girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She hasn’t changed a bit.” He looked vaguely irritated at the thought, and I celebrated internally. “She thinks a smile and a flip of her hair will get her whatever she wants. I think she’s forgotten that it never worked on me, though.” He stabbed a ravioli rather viciously with his fork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she going to be there while we are?” I tried to keep my tone light, but I could hear the dread creeping into my words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably, especially if she’s getting on with Demeter.” I saw the regret in his expression, and reached a hand over to rest it on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine.” I said it a bit louder than explicitly necessary, just in case some supernatural entity was eavesdropping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, flashing a smile that melted my heart. “Yeah. Of course we will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay maybe we won’t be okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought as the sleek black town car carried us across the tarmac to the waiting plane. Alec was engrossed in something on his phone, and I was watching the steady stream of air traffic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was so far out of my depth. I’d come from a firmly middle-class family and something about the waiting plane brought me to the crashing realization that I was engaged to the son of the literal God of Wealth. A wave of nausea hit me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, willing it to pass before I lost the two bites of lunch I’d managed between rechecking my packing list a final time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s warm hand slid over my thigh, the reassuring weight grounding me. I opened my eyes to his dazzling smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for you to meet Mack. And I think you’ll get along really well with my parents. Especially father. If all else fails, get him talking about books. You’ll be there for hours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at that, thinking I was glad he got his father’s voracious appetite for reading. If he hadn’t, I probably never would have met him. The car came to a smooth stop, and the door was opened, the sudden watery sunlight after the darkly tinted windows making me blink rapidly. I stepped out, and Alec joined me a moment later, a steady arm around my waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” He tipped his head towards the jet, his wide grin reminding me starkly of his smiles at his birthday and Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He guided me up to the base of the steep stairs, urging me forward. My heart was still hammering in my ears when he joined me in the cabin of the jet, and I looked up in time to see his expression of childlike joy melt into one of cold fury. My stomach dropped like a stone in the ocean, the nausea returning with a vengeance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you doing here?” It took me a moment to realize he was addressing someone over my head, and I turned to find the tall, model-esque blonde emerging from the back of the plane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My worst nightmare was dressed in a skintight satin dress and designer stilettos, a smug smile on her perfectly proportioned pout. “Your grandmother so kindly arranged for me to accompany you to Athens.” Her voice was breathy and oozed a sexy confidence that would have made Angelina Jolie jealous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyris was exactly what I’d been afraid of competing against, and I stood frozen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was definitely a mistake, and I will not be okay.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pick up pick up pick up,” I whispered as the phone rang half an hour later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you chickened out,” Grace greeted me flatly, the video call catching her exasperation clear as day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have! We got on the plane and his fucking Victoria’s Secret supermodel ex was waiting!” I hoped my voice was low enough that the pair on the other side of the door couldn’t hear me over the muffled roar of the engines. I’d filled her in about the night before while Alec had been finishing up at his office that morning, and now I was thanking whoever made sure the plane had WiFi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her answering gasp was exactly what I’d expected. “No!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she’s close to his grandmother, apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one that hates you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit.”  Our rapidfire conversation eased the knot in my stomach somewhat, knowing that despite keeping her in the dark about certain aspects of my new in-laws, she still understood </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The video was surprisingly clear for being several thousand feet in the air, and she surveyed me with a shrewd eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me she’s not getting an invite to the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made me laugh. “Hell no. You should have seen how angry Alec was that she was here at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh did he get the scary eyes?” She was far too gleeful at the notion. Hates drama, indeed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but way worse than that one time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The incident in question had been several years previous, and had involved a pub quiz night and a several very inebriated uni students. That night Grace and I had found out how downright terrifying an angry Alec was, and just how protective he was over me, and by extension, Grace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worse? Damn, is this chick the Devil’s mistress or what?” She was practically salivating for more information and her eyes sparkled wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that. I feel like a troll standing next to her though,” I complained, and she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell Alec that and see what happens. But do me a favor and make sure you film it,” she chuckled. ”I can pretty much guarantee he isn’t giving her a second glance, though. It’s been ten years and you’re the only one he wants. You look hot, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I snorted softly. She’d basically ordered me into the flattering a-line dress and pumps that would have made the Duchess of Cambridge proud. She said it would give his parents a good first impression, but I had my doubts that they would judge me on my attire so much as my status as a mortal...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Grace didn’t know that, as much as I wish she could. So I dutifully donned the deep blue dress and nude heels with a strand of pearls at my throat. Hot isn’t the word I would use, but I did feel a modicum of confidence that at the very least, they wouldn’t be able to fault me for something as asinine as a woman wearing trousers or my skirt being too short. Alec said they were old fashioned, but I wasn’t sure just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>old fashioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you should probably get out there and make sure she isn’t playing the Kraken with him again.” Grace brought me back to the present, and I nodded somewhat absently, my mind spinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Okay.” She had no idea just how accurate her joke was, and I cringed as the image of the oceanid wrapping herself around my fiancé sprang to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got this. Alec’s got your back and if she shows up at the wedding I volunteer to trip on her with a glass of Merlot in hand.” I laughed again, the picture in my mind replaced with one of the blonde with red wine dripping from her hair. Grace’s smug smile was just a preview to the accompanying false apology she’d deliver with cloying sweetness. I’d seen her do it before, and it was incredibly satisfying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. You’re the best. I’ll let you know how it goes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flashed me a wide grin and a thumbs up as I ended the call. I tucked the phone away and checked my makeup in the mirror. My black eyeliner looked stark in the harsh light of the loo, though as Grace would say, my wings were sharp enough to kill. It made me laugh, curling up my blood-red lips in a genuine smile before taking a deep breath and stepping into the main cabin again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec was stretched out over a leather-upholstered sofa-style seat, and he smiled as I reappeared, tilting the hand across the back towards me in silent enticement to join him. I settled into his side, maybe a touch closer than I would have without the Barbie across the cabin watching me with hawkish eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Grace?” His voice was a quiet rumble in my ear, far too low and quiet for Lyris to hear. I looked up in surprise, and his eyes danced in amusement. I shouldn’t have been surprised, she was always my first call when I needed bolstering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Armed with Merlot if necessary,” I replied in an equally low tone. He chuckled, an easy smile making his eyes crinkle ever so slightly at the corners. The arm across the back of my seat tightened briefly and relaxed again. I reached for my purse at the end of the row, tugging a book free. Lyris’s eyebrow arched as I straightened, but I followed Alec’s lead and pointedly ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I flipped it open to my saved place, and it was several pages later that Alec chuckled, drawing my attention up. His eyes sparkled in amusement, and I marveled at how ten years later I could still get lost in their depths like the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down. I missed what Rob said to Ella.” I giggled and obliged, flipping back to the previous page and tilting it so he could read it more easily. I watched his eyes skate across the type until he glanced back up and nodded. I turned the page, keeping it angled so he could read along comfortably.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We read like that for several minutes until we laughed at a witty exchange, and I smiled up at him, glad for my foresight in bringing a book we’d both enjoy. We’d read books like this before, though we were usually curled up on a sofa at home without an audience shooting us disgusted glares at regular intervals. The first time it had been out of necessity, mere weeks after meeting because the bookstore only had one copy of the book we both wanted left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’d been stiff and awkward at first, slowly relaxing into each other’s presence and sides as we’d delved deeper into the book. By the end of the book he was my new best friend, second only to Grace. How I’d convinced myself that we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> for so long was beyond me, but I was glad that I’d finally seen the light— much to the relief and collective amusement of just about everyone that knew us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when I looked adoringly at Alec, I’d caught the full brunt of Lyris’s disgust. I couldn’t begin to imagine what kind of things she was doing to me inside her head, but based on the pure hatred that nearly burned a hole through my very soul, it wasn’t nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyris, either spit it out or knock it off.” Alec had seen it too, then. His annoyance was fairly benign, but I froze, waiting for her response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just never thought I’d see the day you found someone as… </span>
  <em>
    <span>voracious</span>
  </em>
  <span> as yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but think she was referring less to my pastime choices and more towards the shape of my body. I was petite but curvy, a far cry from the long lines she spotted. I’d long since accepted that my thighs would always touch and my stomach wouldn’t ever be flat without surgical intervention or an excessive workout regimen that I wasn’t ever going to commit to, but the jab might as well have been a slap in the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s arm tightened around my shoulders as I recoiled, and he lifted his head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to remind you </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only once</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice was like silk on ice. “Any insults on me, and by extension the woman I’ve chosen to be my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he placed a gentle emphasis on the word, earning a fresh flash of disgust from Lyris, “will be treated as a insult on my parents.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyris blanched, and looked away, resolutely still and silent. I wasn’t sure what was more intriguing, Alec’s casual use of his parents' influence in our favor, or just how powerful that influence had to be to turn a contemptuous Oceanid to a statue Michaelangelo would have been proud of. One that was turning blue before my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to turn the page?” His voice in my ear was back to warm velvet on my neck and I glanced back up at him, finding him watching me closely. My eyes shifted back and forth between Lyris and Alec, wondering if I was actually going crazy this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I opened my mouth, and nothing came out. My throat had gone bone dry, and I blinked in surprise. The dry air of the plane was becoming increasingly noticeable at an alarming rate and I swallowed hard, attempting to find my voice again. When I still couldn’t bring my vocal chords into play, his brows drew together in concern. I blinked helplessly at him until my eyes felt so dry I was wondering if my eyelids had been replaced with sandpaper. My skin felt like I was stranded on the Sahara, baking and drying as the seconds ticked by. I didn’t understand what she had to do with it, but I knew it was somehow her. But my desperation for a glass of water to calm my parched throat took precedence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering the discreet icebox near the tail end of the plane, across from the loo I’d been hiding in,  I stood carefully, making my way over. I could have cried in relief at the neatly stacked bottles, and I took one, intending to sip it, but ended up guzzling it as quickly as physics would allow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a flash of understanding, he glared at the still figure across from us, who he’d been ignoring with the single mindedness only a man could muster. The figure whose skin was now an opalescent greenish-blue. No, that couldn’t be right, could it? Looking closer, my impressions were confirmed. Her skin was definitely no longer the golden tan she’d sported only moments before. It was lagoon blue and looked… Scaly? Some kind of haze coalesced around her, but I wasn’t sure if it was my painfully dry eyes or a trick of the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyris!” His voice cracked like a whip; all sharp edges and unforgiving sting. I shuddered to think of his ire aimed at me. He was on his feet now, jaw clenched tightly. How this woman could keep pushing his buttons was beyond me. I could stand my ground well enough, but Alec was like a force of nature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glared over at him with unnatural eyes, her features distorted. I recoiled, though neither of them looked my way. Alec had warned me that while the gods themselves looked mostly human, the other mythological beings were less human and more creature. Cassia and Anthony for example, had for the most part looked like themselves but younger and far more perfect than their human disguises. Lyris’s true form was evidently more nightmare-inducing mermaid than human, and nothing had prepared me for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were locked in a silent battle of wills, and I stood frozen as the last drops of water that clung to the plastic bottle in my hand evaporated into nothingness. She was beginning to glitter, and it took me several moments to realize that it was droplets of water condensing across her exposed skin- well, what had been skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tia, go to the loo and stay there until I come get you,” Alec grit out. I didn’t need a second order, and fled. I crossed the three feet in record time.  Slamming the door behind me, I reached for my phone and typed a quick message to Grace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What’s about a dozen steps past Satan's Mistress? Because I’m trapped on a plane with it. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec waited for the door to close before bracing his hands on the arms of Lyris’s seat on either side of her, effectively boxing her in and forcing her to come head to head with him. Literally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing himself only millimeters from her piscatorial features, he kept his voice low and steady. Deadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull yourself together, or you’re going to wish for an eternity in the hospitality of the Furies rather than what I’ll ensure happens to you. You will not speak to her, you will not look at her, you will not make your presence otherwise known on this plane again. Is that understood?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited, but she sat in stony silence. Gritting his teeth, he hissed, “I asked if you understood, Lyris.” Alec resisted the urge to raise his voice, knowing Tia was most likely already upset enough without him adding to it. He could feel the clammy, damp air that surrounded her as she pulled the water molecules closer. His immortal body was immune to the pull, but Tia’s body was much more delicate and if Lyris didn’t stop, she could hurt her. And she knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood, Your Highness.” She was still avoiding his gaze, but the mist around her began to dissipate, and her scales smoothed out to unblemished skin and turned golden tan once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec straightened slowly, fighting a grimace. He’d forgotten how easily she’d always been able to push his buttons, and worse still was how cold she was when she didn’t get her way. Stepping away from her and towards the door, he took in a deep breath, trying to clear the salty, oceanic smell from his sinuses. He hadn’t minded the scent that clung to her beneath the coconut alcohol and too-heavy designer perfume years ago, but now it played at his gag reflex. It was almost fishy, like the breeze that came off a seaside open air market. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped lightly on the door, and it slid open slowly, revealing a timid-looking Tia. Her floral perfume flooded his nose with sweet relief. He leaned down, pressing a kiss into her hair. She smelled of sweet peaches and gardenia, notes of vanilla underlying it all. Fresh and sweet, it matched her personality beautifully, and highlighted just how different she was from Lyris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, love. She won’t bother you again.” She fisted the side seams of his shirt, and looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the bloody hell did I just witness?” He watched her eyes dart nervously behind him, and he tilted her head back with one finger, drawing her attention away from the perceived threat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was an oceanid temper tantrum. It won’t happen again.” She looked uncertain, but nodded. Alec wrapped one arm around her, sliding the other hand through her hair, brushing his thumb over the faint scar on her cheekbone. He’d spent the last decade watching it fade, and he hoped it would disappear completely with the Gods’ blessings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pulled from his thoughts as the plane hit a pocket of turbulence, and Tia was nearly ripped from his grasp. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his body around hers, grunting in pain as his shoulder hit the door. The turbulent ride was over as soon as it started, but he didn’t relax his hold on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” He only got a nod, but that was enough. “Come on. Do you need more water?” Another nod. He could practically hear his father snickering at his obvious overprotective streak, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could get the “I told you so” speech in person later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snagged a fresh bottle of water as they passed, and sat beside her without comment when she took the farthest possible seat from Lyris. Lyris continued to stare unblinkingly out the window, and Alec felt a surge of satisfaction that she’d listened. Checking his watch, he let out a sigh. They’d be landing again in less than an hour. They could survive an hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know if I’d ever been so relieved when the seatbelt light came on and the pilot announced that we’d be landing shortly. Alec had been right, his ex girlfriend hadn’t so much as looked in our direction since he’d fetched me from my hiding place. The air, though dry, no longer felt like I was breathing in dust and her skin had returned to a normal shade of sunkissed bronze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’d attempted to pick up the book again, but my stomach was in knots and I couldn’t focus. Alec had finally taken the book and set it aside, electing to strike up a conversation about some of his coworkers. I thought I saw a sneer on Lyris’s lips, but she was angled too far away to be sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now I watched surreptitiously as she fastened the blet across her lap, still keeping her eyes resolutely down. Turning so my hair hid my face, I asked in a low voice, “what did you say to her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec dismissed my question with a low, “later,” and carefully straightened in his seat, taking my hand for the landing. We bumped to a stop and I peered our the window, expecting a towncar, like we’d had in London. Instead, a polished black stretch limousine waited, and I swallowed hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late to chicken out now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, and Alec led the way down the steep stairs, waiting patiently for me at the bottom. The chauffeur had the door open and waiting as two others loaded our luggage into the boot. It was done smoothly, and I felt the subtle shake of the car as it was closed the same time Alec slid into place beside me. The door was closed behind him and the driver was pulling forward before I could even get my seatbelt fastened, all with no Lyris in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I peeked out of the darkly tinted windows, but decided my stomach couldn’t take it, so I sat back and closed my eyes as Alec tapped away on his phone again. I’d survived a flight with Lyris. Now I just had to meet his parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piece of cake, right? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with my eyes tightly shut, I could tell when the car passed into the Underworld. The world went dark, as if we were going through a tunnel. It was only Alec’s calm, reassuring hand on my thigh that kept me from hyperventilating. </p><p> </p><p>The pitch black gave way to a dim light, and I peered through my lashes to find the sky outside the window was a stormy grey, not the tunnel I’d expected. I must’ve looked confused, because Alec laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Underworld is a bit of a misnomer. I forget that’s not common knowledge that it’s not in some underground cave.” He chuckled. “We’re just behind the mountain, in a valley. The clouds get trapped so it’s cloudy more often than not, but I think Mother and Father would manipulate it to be even if it wasn’t.” Once he said it, it made perfect sense, but I couldn’t shake the image of the Underworld from the Disney movie <em>Hercules</em>. </p><p> </p><p>I lost track of what was happening outside the window as Alec recounted some of his childhood escapades, and before I was ready, gravel was crunching under the slowing tires, and the car came to a smooth stop. It might as well have slammed into a brick wall at a relatively high speed the way my heart reacted. Adrenaline shot through my veins and my hands began to shake. </p><p> </p><p>“This is worse than my first trauma,” I whispered, and Alec laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise at the very least that nobody will come out bloodied or dead.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is a REALLY low bar,” I hissed, but the door was being pulled open, and Alec urged me forward. I wasn’t sure if my legs would hold me, but I swung my legs out the door anyway, taking a deep, shaky breath in. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the limousine, we were greeted by the sight of a massive palatial structure, built from dark stone. The architecture looked as if it had been Greek originally, but had been added to over the years. I was as star struck as I’d been visiting Buckingham Palace the first time, and I quickly snapped my mouth shut. </p><p> </p><p>Alec slid an arm around my back, and waited patiently for me to take it in. An average-looking man appeared in the doorway. His thin, wiry hair was combed and parted neatly, and he straightened his coat though I got the impression the man never looked less than impeccable.</p><p> </p><p>“Nick!” Alec broke into a wide grin, waving to the man who bowed deeply. Dropping his voice so only I could hear, he whispered, “Nick is the butler. He’s solid, you’ll like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“My lord, my lady.” He sank into an equally deep bow aimed at me, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks immediately. Even if I liked him, there was no way I was going to get used to <em>that</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Alec pulled me gently forward, and as we approached, Nick smiled, though his posture remained ram-rod straight. I’d seen Queen’s Guards with less discipline. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Your Highness. Their Graces are in the throne room, they requested you join them there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Alec sounded annoyed, but my eyes were glued to the cavernous space that seemed to suck in all light behind Nick. It looked like the door opened to a black hole. </p><p> </p><p>“Renovations, Your Highness. They are reviewing the plans for the rewiring of the East Wing.” Nick didn’t seem phased by Alec’s annoyance, which I initially took as a good sign, but then wondered if Alec’s mood swings simply paled in comparison to his parents’. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Well then. Ready to join them, love?”  His hand tightened on my waist and my mouth went dry. This was decidedly not how I thought I’d meet my future in laws, and I wasn’t entirely sure I’d ever be truly ready, but Nick was stepping aside. </p><p> </p><p>I was suddenly wondering if gods could smell fear; if so, I was in even deeper trouble. I didn’t think digging in my heels and making Alec drag me along the polished floor was the best choice either, so I let him guide me, even if my knees felt like jelly. </p><p> </p><p>Once we reached the threshold, the unfathomable darkness revealed a grand hallway and a massive staircase in polished black marble. I recognized it from the photos of the anniversary party; it was unmistakable, even without the mountains of fresh flowers. Despite the appearance from outside, it was actually brightly lit and I couldn’t see a single shadow. I’d never seen anything like it, and my lungs seemed to revolt, unwilling to let me take a full breath in. </p><p> </p><p>Alec was unphased by the grandeur around him, his focus aimed on a door that stood halfway open. Low voices spilled from the room, echoing off the vaulted ceilings and dispersing across the massive space. I could pick out a low, masculine voice, and a higher, distinctly feminine voice that I thought might be Persephone’s based on our brief conversation. </p><p> </p><p>I was extremely glad I hadn’t had anything but water since before the flight, because my stomach felt as if it wanted to escape my anxiety-riddled body via my throat as we neared the door. I jumped when the door flew open and a small framed man with rather limp brown hair appeared, wringing his hands. His expression shifted from anxious, to relieved, back to anxious in a flash, but his face was just as quickly obscured as he dropped into a deep bow. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness! My lady.” His voice was exactly what I would have expected from a personified weasel; high and nasal. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Andres.” Alec’s tone dripped with contempt, but I didn’t have a chance to ask why, because he was tugging me past the nervous little man and into the room beyond.</p><p> </p><p>Like the hall, it was also built from what looked like solid slabs of marble, though this room held a raised dais near the back, with the largest throne I’d ever seen rising out of the darkness. I couldn’t tell if it was made of carved wood or stone, but the rich black upholstery led me to believe it wouldn’t matter either way. It was a surprise to see how brightly lit the room was, despite the hall being equally bright. A crystal chandelier that would have put Versailles to shame sparkled above us, and graceful sconces protruded from the walls at regular intervals between black satin curtains. The room was gorgeous, and intimidating as hell, pun intended. </p><p> </p><p>I was so busy ogling the throne that I nearly missed the table off to one side filled with blueprints, and the couple leaning over it, their backs to us. </p><p> </p><p>Alec stopped several feet inside the door before clearing his throat. “Mother. Father.” I wished I had his hand to hold onto, but he had one around my waist, and his other was held behind his back. I settled for squeezing my hands together in an attempt to keep them from shaking as the god and goddess of Hell itself straightened and turned to face me. “This is Tia. Tia, meet my parents.” Alec’s voice sounded miles away, and I was only vaguely aware of the automatic smile I’d screwed on. Hades wore a calm, detached expression, and Persephone cocked her head ever so slightly, as if she was sizing me up; deciding if she was going to chew on me or swallow me whole. </p><p> </p><p>She was tall and slender, and I immediately thought that every Victoria’s Secret Angel ever would have killed for her body, even through the voluminous folds of her dress. Purple silk that was so rich it looked nearly black without direct light was folded and draped to look effortlessly put together, and I wondered off-handedly if the woman knew what sweatpants were. Her strawberry blonde hair was swept up in an artfully messy chignon, and her full lips were painted almost the same deep red color as my own. </p><p> </p><p>Hades was dressed in a clean-cut, all-black suit, from the Windsor knot at his throat to the polished loafers that peaked out from behind the skirt of Persephone’s gown. He was powerfully built, broad shouldered and even taller than Alec. Like Alec, he had sharp black eyes and equally dark hair, and though it was slightly shorter than Alec’s, I recognised that Alec had inherited his curls from his father as well. His piercing gaze was unsettling, and I automatically stood a bit straighter. </p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t sure who I should give my attention to, but thankfully the decision was made for me when Persephone stepped forward. I must have passed the cursory examination, because she smiled, the unexpected warmth reaching her emerald eyes. “Hello, Vestia darling. I hope your trip was pleasant.” For what felt like the millionth time since the night Alec proposed, what I was hearing didn’t meet my expectations in the slightest, and it took me a heartbeat to recognise she was addressing me. </p><p> </p><p>“It was, thank you ma’am.” I figured mentioning the problems on the plane could come later, and not from me. My default to be overly polite was obviously the correct choice when Persephone smiled widely, showing impossibly even, white teeth. She was like a walking advertisement for cosmetic dentistry. “And please, it’s Tia. I rarely use my full name.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tia, then. But I insist you do away with the formalities. We are to be family, after all, and it gets tiresome. Persephone and Hades is more than adequate.” She smiled again, and I wondered how someone so warm could be the Queen of the Underworld, but Alec had said she had quite the temper. I hoped I wouldn’t find out what that looked like first hand. I nodded, thinking that my voice might give out, or worse, come out in a terrified squeak. </p><p> </p><p>“Alexios, darling, maybe you should take your lovely little bride-to-be up to rest before dinner. It will just be a cozy dinner with the four of us, our guests won’t be arriving for a few days yet.” I froze at the mention of other guests, and she didn’t miss the flash of panic. “I promise they’ll all be on their best behavior, dear. We’ll make sure of it, won’t we, Hades darling?” She reached behind her, and the shadowy figure behind her floated forward, settling an arm around his wife. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course we shall.” Hades sounded almost exactly like Alec, and again my brain struggled to keep up with what I was experiencing. “It’s lovely to meet you.” Half a second too late, it occured to me to thank my hosts, and I felt my cheeks flood with heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for having me. Alec has been very excited to introduce me to his family.” His arm tightened around me, and I resisted the urge to melt into his side, determined to show his parents I wasn’t some helpless damsel that saw their son as some kind of immortal sugar daddy. </p><p> </p><p>Hades inclined his head graciously. “It is our pleasure to finally have you here. We knew we’d never get Alexios home without you, and we have been waiting to meet you for some time.” That was news to me, and I glanced at Alec, who rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Like you couldn’t get me back if you really wanted me here,” he grumbled, and Hades smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“And have you bring that legendary attitude with you? It was worth the wait to ensure you brought a buffer along.” Persephone dug her elbow into his ribs, and I looked up in amazement at Alec’s easy grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Missed you too.” He let go of my waist and stepped forward to embrace both of his parents, evidently reassured they were going to play nice. I had always thought that he looked just like Cassia and Anthony, but seeing the three of them together as they embraced drove home just how much he looked like his parents; a perfect blend of Hades’ broad musculature and Persephone’s graceful lines, Hades’ dark hair and eyes but Persephone’s cheekbones and smile. They were all striking, and I felt wholly lacking on about a dozen different levels. </p><p> </p><p>Persephone looked reluctant to let go of her son, but she withdrew and swatted him on the arm. “Go on, now. We have some work to finish, and you both look dead on your feet.” Hades snorted at his wife’s quip, though I was fairly certain I didn’t have any blood whatsoever left in my face. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” Alec chided her lightly, and she just smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Nikos will have taken your things to your old rooms, though you’re welcome to choose any of the other suites if you think you’d be more comfortable elsewhere.” She waved a hand vaguely, and Alec shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah my room’s fine. Thanks though.” Her fond smile brightened, as if she’d been hoping he’d choose to stay, though I wasn’t sure why it mattered. Hades was moving back to the table, and Alec returned to my side. “We’ll see you for dinner, then.”  He waited for both of his parent’s nods before turning with me toward the door we’d entered through. “Oh hey. Where’s Russ?” He paused, turning back. </p><p> </p><p>“He got in trouble stealing Cam’s bones again. He’s probably still sulking,” Hades said offhandedly, and my stomach twisted uncomfortably. Who was Russ and why was he stealing bones? I didn’t realize the Underworld included bodies, I thought it was strictly souls, not that it made me feel any better. Alec didn’t seem phased though, just shrugged and pulled me towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>I let him steer me out into the entrance hall, focusing more on his reassuring arm around me than the opulent palace. “Breathe, love,” he whispered as we started up the massive staircase. “Trust me, if they didn’t like you, you would know.” I looked up in terror, and he urged me forward. “Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>It felt as if the staircase was never ending, but when we reached the top, he wasn’t even winded, while I was gasping for breath, though I wasn’t completely sure if it was from the exertion or my continued trouble in remembering to breathe properly. </p><p> </p><p>“The family suites are all on this floor,” he pointed to enormous double doors placed periodically down the hall. Mother and Father’s takes up most of this side,” he jerked his thumb towards the stretch of wall behind the landing to the stairs as he turned left. “They both have offices that connect. This was mine,” he pointed to the first door on the left. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed the door open, still holding tightly to my hand. I felt like ’suite’ didn’t quite cover it— I’d seen full London flats that would have fit in the sitting room alone. But I was most surprised at how much the color scheme reminded me of our own home. Blues and greys felt familiar, and I immediately felt my panic begin to abate. Alec pulled the door shut behind him, and pulled me backwards into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“You used your professional voice with them,” he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>I felt another spike of panic. “Is that a bad thing?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just not <em>you</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what else to do! They didn’t cover “how to address the deitific future in-laws in this month’s issue of <em>Vogue</em>. I thought it was better I err on the side of caution given…” I trailed off, thinking it probably wasn’t wise to even come close to insulting them under their own roof. </p><p> </p><p>“Their reputations? Incorrect and off-base as they may be?” Alec offered diplomatically, and I nodded. He rested his chin on the top of my head and hummed, the vibrations tickling down my spine. “Well I meant what I said. If they didn’t like you, you would know. But Mother was, as usual, right and you look exhausted. Why don’t we take a nap? You’ll feel better going into dinner if you’re rested.” </p><p> </p><p>I let my shoulders droop. They were right. I was tired, and a nap sounded heavenly. So I nodded, and allowed  him to lead the way to the bedroom. It was the same calming palette, and I sank into one of the armchairs to remove my high heels. Alec reached into the dresser, pulling what looked like an old football jersey free and bringing it to me. </p><p> </p><p>“We can unpack later, and you can change into this.” I was thankful for his foresight in keeping my dress from being wrinkled beyond repair before dinner. He simply shucked his clothing, tossing it over a chair before sliding into bed in his boxers. I was a little more careful with my dress, but not by much. The jersey, with his name printed proudly across the back, fell to midthigh, and when I slid between the sheets next to him, he traced the hem with his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said quietly, and I stifled a yawn. </p><p> </p><p>“What for?” </p><p> </p><p>“For coming. For saying yes. For being the best thing to ever happen to me.” I smiled into his chest, the familiar weight of his arm around me and the scent of his cologne still lingering on his skin lulling me to sleep faster than I thought should be possible.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” was all I managed before sleep overtook me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I jerked awake from my nap a while later and was momentarily disoriented. The room was unfamiliar, but I could still smell Alec’s cologne on the crisp linen sheets. Sitting up, I stretched and yawned, looking around the room. Rich, tasteful decor surrounded me in calming, muted colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. I was in the palace of the king and queen of the Underworld. And the son of afore mentioned king and queen was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec?” The room was almost deathly silent, and my skin prickled at the thought. “Alec!” I hissed again. When he didn’t answer, I threw back the covers, and peeked into the en suite. The massive bathroom was empty, and I turned my attention to the door that separated me from the hallway and by extension, my downright terrifying future in laws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wondered if I waited long enough, Alec would return, but I quickly came to the conclusion I couldn’t just wait around. I hurried and changed back into my conservative dress and heels, hoping that my hair had survived my nap. Facing the door, I grit my teeth and cracked the door before I lost my nerve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec?” No answer came as I poked my head into the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn it,” I hissed, the dark marble space empty and foreboding. For such a massive palace I would have thought I’d see at least a member of their staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I damning?” Alec’s voice came from a door partway down and across the hall. Relief that he hadn’t wandered off too far chased the tension from my shoulders. Nevertheless, I rolled my eyes and slipped down to the double doors that stood open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Mr. ‘I’m not a god yet’?” I teased. “You don’t get to pick and—“ my words died in my throat as I rounded the door jam and realized that it wasn’t Alec seated behind the massive ebony desk. My eyes were surely comically wide and I belatedly snapped my mouth shut when Hades arched an eyebrow at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My life flashed before my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” I gasped, pressing my hand over my mouth, the heat rising in my cheeks nearing unbearable levels. This was not the first impression I’d wanted to give him, nor was it something I’d ever even chance saying; but against all odds, he looked amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what for,” he said, leaning back in his chair. He propped his chin in his hand, and I blinked at how utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>he seemed. Stately, sure, and the absolute definition of formidable, but at the same time he came off as the CEO that knew the name of all of his employees, down to the woman that cleaned his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a god, with the ability to pick and choose who or what is damned no less.” He said it so calmly, I had the fleeting thought that the scene had to be some dream my subconscious was forcing me to endure. Otherwise I was going to be dead on the floor in about a minute or less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to— Alec wasn’t—“ My stomach was again trying to crawl it’s way out through my throat. “I didn’t mean any offense.” I resisted the urge to clutch at my necklace as I lowered my hand, settling instead for crossing my arms tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked as if he was trying not to laugh, composing himself enough to wave it off with a flick of his wrist. “You would have to try very hard to offend us. We’ve heard it all over the years, and I can assure you we make light of our positions far more than you could ever imagine.” He smirked and dropped his hand to the desktop, picking up a heavy-looking fountain pen. “And I do believe that was my fault. I didn’t take into consideration Alexios’s absence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fiddled with the pen, turning it over in his hands while my brain caught up with his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound just like him,” I finally said. “Or rather, he sounds like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, a warm, rumbling sound that had I not been watching with my own eyes, I would have again attributed to his son. Even for father and son, it was uncanny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t begin to tell you how often I’ve been told that. I do believe the last time my brother spoke to Alexios, it took Persephone nearly an hour to convince Zeus it wasn’t me playing some silly little trick on him. Though to be fair none of us expected him to find a partner, let alone a mortal partner, so quickly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His light, conversational tone was at odds with what I’d expected, and I struggled to come up with a reply. Obviously sensing my discomfort, he straightened, and spread his hands in a gesture of surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a bad thing.” He lowered his hands and leaned forward over his desk. “If you’re everything my son says, you’re a force to be reckoned with, much like my own darling Goddess.” He smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiled, and cocked his head. “And contrary to what I’m sure you’ve heard, she’s the one everyone should be afraid of. Not that you have any reason to fear either of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pictured the massively muscled gods I’d seen photos of cowering before the dainty-looking woman, and couldn’t help the smile that slipped through. Hades possessed the same charm that drew me to Alec, and he knew it. I could see it in the way his lips quirked up and his shoulders relaxed, though his eyes continued to probe. While he examined me, I took the opportunity to look around the room that could only be his study. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Floor to ceiling bookshelves filled two walls, and a large fireplace dominated the third. The same dark motifs from the rest of the palace were present, but I found it comforting rather than oppressive. A comfortable looking sofa and two leather armchairs sat before the fireplace, and I spied a goh board along with a chess set off to one side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else has Alec told you about me?” I still hovered in the doorway, but Hades didn’t seem to be bothered by my timidity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s very observant, and I have a long memory. If you would like a comprehensive list, we’ll be here for some time.” He smirked at my evident surprise. “Alexios has long told us he’d never met a woman, mortal or otherwise, that could ever hold a candle to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted softly. “He’s prone to exaggeration, then. I’m pretty average.” I had my head cocked, attempting to read the titles on the spines of the books from my position at the door until Hades chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thus proving that my son doesn’t exaggerate in the slightest. He said you were humble. And you’re more than welcome to come in and look. No need to strain your eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced sheepishly up at him, but his attention had been pulled to a sleek black phone in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to intrude. I really was just looking for Alec.” My face was beginning to boil, but again he waved his hand lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no imposition. And Alexios was roped into something with his mother. She said they won’t be back for an hour or so. I suspect Melinoe has something to do with it, though I’ve been told it’s rude to assume.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t strike me as the kind of man that needs to worry if he’s being rude.” I moved inside despite myself, the allure of the books stronger than my fear of the god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. Which is precisely why I do.” I glanced over at him, finding him still tapping away on the screen, and I looked back to the shelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were books written in several languages included all side by side. I recognized English, Greek, French, and even one leather-bound tome with what I thought was Celtic lettering down the spine. My future father-in-law was obviously well educated and well rounded from what I could tell from his reading selection. I had to wonder if he had the time to read all of these, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have ample time for reading with my children grown and Persephone’s requirement to return to the surface court each year.” I glanced back again, but he still wasn’t looking at me, his attention focused on what appeared to be a large ledger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Books have always been my favorite way to pass the time,” I conceded, though I was relatively certain he knew that. “My earliest memories are of my dad reading to me before bed.” I couldn’t help the wistfulness that crept into my voice, and I just hoped he didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he did, he didn’t let on. “A worthy pastime. You’re more than welcome to any of my collection here or from the library.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Library?” I perked up like a puppy to a whistle, and he smirked at the ledger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Alexios hasn’t told you about his favorite hiding spot.” He closed the ledger on his desk with a snap. “Would you like to see it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t let myself think about the answer. “Yes please!” I sounded painfully eager even to my own ears, but Hades smiled, and I found myself warming to my future father-in-law. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood gracefully, buttoning his jacket as he did, and I looked back to the bookshelf somewhat regretfully. He gestured to the door with an open palm, and I exited the study, pausing in the hall, unsure of where to go. He followed me out, shutting the door firmly behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than welcome any time, just make sure you keep the door shut when you leave. That damnable dog thinks my chair is his own throne and he leaves hair all over my suits. Persephone gets worked into a tizzy and nobody is happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but smile at how perfectly normal it sounded, like a conversation anyone would have about their dog and wife, though I couldn’t picture Persephone looking anything less than calm and collected. He gestured to the left and we walked together down the long marble hallway, our footsteps echoing off the polished floors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec didn’t have much time to fill me in on the non-essentials,” I admitted. “I got a crash course in deities and who not to cross… the rest didn’t seem important at the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades’ lips quirked up in a smile, and he nodded. “I’ve been telling my brother that we needed to allow an exception for you, but he’s rather hard headed about such things. Poseidon isn’t much better and he’s been in a right state for the last century or so over the shark population.” He turned toward me slightly as we walked, as if trying to decide if he should say what was on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I met his eye and raised an eyebrow, which was evidently the correct move because his smile grew wider, and I was struck once again by how much Alec looked like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have plenty of time to learn the rest, but do allow me the honor of beginning your education.” His dark eyes sparkled, and I eyed him warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For instance,” he waved his hand toward a door as we walked past. “Alexios once spent an entire week hiding in the Paris suite because he was upset with Ares and knew Ares wouldn’t dare step foot in there after the Revolution.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped, and Hades grinned. “My son is nothing if not well informed and resourceful. I like to think he gets that from me, but my darling goddess would probably disagree.” I couldn’t help myself, and I giggled, attempting and failing spectacularly to suppress it with my hand over my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it was Aphrodite that finally got him out by threatening to show him what the real City of Love was like. He was about thirteen at the time and still thought he’d never get caught in a woman’s web.” Hades chuckled at the memory, and I laughed even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to regret leaving me unsupervised, isn’t he?” I wiped mirthful tears from my eyes and Hades nodded with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better myself than Persephone, though. Persephone would almost undoubtedly pull out photos.” Hades stepped up to a heavy wooden door near the end of the hall, pulling it open and gesturing for me to go ahead. I stepped through the door and stopped dead in my tracks. The library was massive. It was filled with so many books I didn’t think it was possible for any one person to have read them all, immortal or otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades looked smug at my awe, stepping back as I took it in. “They’re organized by topic, year, and language, after the Library of Alexandria. Authors are intermingled; I grew tired of attempting to alphabetize them with the changes in the standard alphabets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blinked rapidly, practically salivating at the sheer possibilities of what I could find in this room. We stood on a balcony, with one floor open below us. “The two floors above us continue it, but I was running out of shelf space with the open air concept.” Hades gestured to a staircase to our left, lined with shelves leading up. Directly across was an identical staircase leading down to the ground floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. “This is incredible. Have you read them all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of them,” he surveyed the library alongside me. “Though if the premise is lacking, I generally do not waste my time. For instance, the idea that a vampire would </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkle </span>
  </em>
  <span>is ludicrous, and I’ve had conversations with rocks more engaging than his love interest. I don’t believe I made it through half of the first, let alone the other three.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed so hard I couldn’t breathe. “They really were awful but they were my favorite.” He shook his head in mock disappointment, and I righted myself. “In my defense I was twelve and I didn’t know any better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you may have a free pass for ignorance this time, but please tell me you didn’t bother with the absolute drivel that followed. Forty Colours of Black?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to hang onto the bannister to keep myself upright at that, tears gathering in my eyes. This was not the direction I’d expected this to go in, and I was blushing furiously at the thought of this straight-laced man reading the popular books. “Grace read the first one and periodically sent me some of the awful writing. It quelled any interest I had,” I giggled, remembering the gusto with which we’d torn it apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a relief. Though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. If I recall correctly Alexios told me you quite enjoyed Kate Chopin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Awakening?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can’t imagine you’d find much of worth in a poorly written pop culture reference when you clearly value thoughtful commentary on social issues.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up in surprise, my mirth melting away at his sustinct analysis of my reading habits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate strong women being represented in the media without being made into a caricature.” I glanced back up at the towering figure beside me, catching his look of clear approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The feminism section is on the third floor,” he offered, indicating the staircase with an open palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which section is your favorite?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, obviously taken off guard by the question. I watched his keen eyes sweep over the library, pausing here and there as he weighed his options carefully. “I particularly like philosophy. I find it intriguing to watch mortals try to find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their existence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded slowly. “So which is the correct answer?” He turned his piercing gaze to me, the inky depths framed by equally dark lashes, just like Alec’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he said with a small smile. “I suppose that’s part of the draw.” It was my turn to be caught off guard, surprise rendering me speechless. “Unfortunately not even my status affords me the answers of the universe,” he said wryly. “At least not all of them.” The sparkle in his eye told me there was plenty he did know, and was choosing not to share. I shook my head, unable to keep my smile hidden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be terribly boring to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered with a rumbling laugh, and I took his earlier invitation to ascend the staircase, emerging into a second open air library, this time on the bottom floor. It was a mirror of the one below, and I wandered out to the middle of the floor, spinning slowly to take it all in. The massive hardwood shelves were filled with every color and type of book imaginable. The ceiling high above me had small recesses dotting it at random, and my eyes traced over them. They looked familiar for some reason… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they stars? Constellations?” I looked back to my future father-in-law, who had plucked a book from a shelf and was flipping through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed my gaze up to the ceiling, and his lips quirked up. “You really are quite extraordinary. They are indeed, though not ones that are recognized by the mortal scientists.” He replaced the book, disappearing behind the shelves. He must have flipped a switch somewhere because the lights dimmed, and thin bands of light emerged between each of the circular recesses. “You’ll have to return when the sun is shining. Each star is a window, and it is quite the sight in its full glory.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was soft as he joined me at the center of the room, each of the constellations now illuminated. “Representing myself and Persephone,” he pointed at the center image. “Macaria and Melinoe,” he pointed to the figures above and below, “and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec,” I finished, beaming at the rightmost constellation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our children have oft been overlooked, underestimated, misunderstood, and sometimes forgotten by the masses, but they know they mean more to us than anything in the world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My stomach twisted uncomfortably. Alec had been forced to hide his relationship with his parents to prevent too many questions, and it wasn’t until after our engagement that I’d learned the truth. He claimed that it had been worth it, to be able to remain in the mortal world with me, but I had to wonder if he’d been cheated out of years with his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t imagine how hard it would have been to act as if there was an irreparable rift between them, or how hard it would have been to stay away for nearly a decade. I usually couldn’t go more than a day or two without speaking to Mum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hand went automatically to where my back pocket usually housed my phone, and then I froze when my hand only met the fabric of my skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit my tongue against a curse, trying to remember when I’d last had it. I’d had it on the plane, and then… I’d tucked it into my purse. It had been on the floor of the limousine next to my feet but I definitely hadn’t brought it into the palace with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Hades arched an eyebrow at me, and I felt the heat begin to creep up my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I forgot my purse in the car. I was supposed to call my mother when we landed and got distracted.” I was certain he had better things to do than listen to me, but he turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nikos!” He raises his voice slightly, and a door shut somewhere beyond the wall of shelves. The dimmed lights came back up, and Nick the butler appeared at the end of the row a moment late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace,” he bowed deeply, and I tried not to cringe. I probably hadn’t greeted Hades properly either time I’d met him, but it was too late now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia has misplaced her purse. It may still be in the car.” Nick bowed again, and was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give it ten minutes or less,” he whispered to me conspiratorially. My mouth had dropped open again, and he smirked. “My staff is not just extremely discreet and respectful, but exceptionally loyal. While here I can promise you’ll want for nothing, you simply have to ask. Which reminds me. Hugo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I barely had time to recognize he was summoning someone when a voice sounded behind me, making me jump and turn towards it, biting down another curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace.” A younger man around my own age was straightening from a deep bow. His dirty blond hair curled around his ears and collar, and his round face was flushed deep pink. His deep set eyes were trained on the floor at Hades’ feet, hands folded behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia this is Hugo. If you need anything in this library, he can help. He knows it better than even I. If he can’t find it, I’m confident in saying no one can.” Hugh’s pink cheeks grew even pinker, and he lifted his thin lips into a charming, lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can assist milady in finding?” His eyes darted up towards me for the briefest moment before dropping back to the rich carpet. I hadn’t noticed when he answered the summons, but his English was thickly accented. German, I thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked to Hades, and he just looked back expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m okay just browsing for a while,” I said, more of a question than a statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do not hesitate, if you have need of me.” Hugo bowed deeply again, and I swallowed hard. A bright pink scar peaked up over his collar on the back of his neck. I bit my cheek. Now was not the time to start asking invasive questions... But it hadn’t been my future in laws to put it there, had it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I called after him, unable to turn back to face Hades again just yet. I stepped closer to the shelf, gluing my eyes to the spines as I collected myself, trying to make myself believe they wouldn’t literally whip their staff into submission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The volumes in front of me, were unfortunately mostly in Arabic and what I was relatively certain was Ancient Greek. I was saved when Nick reappeared a minute later, my purse in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” I sighed as I took it and promptly rifled around for my phone. Pulling it free, I saw exactly what I’d been afraid of. Half a dozen missed calls from my mother were followed by several from Grace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held it up, plastering on a poor approximation of a smile as I turned to Hades. “If you’ll excuse me, my Mum is probably beside herself. She’ll be thinking the plane is at the bottom of the Mediterranean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades eyes narrowed, but after a moment, gave me a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and a sharp nod. “Any one of the staff can assist you should you need anything. I’ll be in my study.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever friendly report we’d established had disappeared like a puff of smoke, and it felt as if my stomach was filling with ice. He turned on his heel, and I watched him go, not even daring to breathe a sigh of relief as he disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades returned to his study as promised, but his mood had soured considerably. Something had spooked the girl, and she’d gone from open and easily readable to cold and closed off in a matter of seconds after he’d introduced Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been years and at least two mortal generations separated her from the war forged between the English and Germans… She didn’t strike him as the type to hold a grudge, especially against a full nationality for a war long over, but he couldn’t think what else could have her so thoroughly rattled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was charming, just as his son had said. A quick wit and an infectious laugh made her one of the most lively people to walk the halls in years, and he’d been enjoying her company, once she’d decided he wasn’t a threat. She’d even spotted the pattern of stars on the ceiling. He hadn’t lied when he’d told her she was extraordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something else that nagged at him about her, but to his frustration, he couldn’t put his finger on what bothered him. There was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>off, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was going to find out what it was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mum I’m so sorry—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec called a few hours ago, stop your fretting.” She clucked her tongue at me, and I could practically see her expression of disapproval. “I told you not to stress so much. Alec said you got the stamp of approval as soon as you made it across the threshold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted. “Alec really needs to work on his bad habit of exaggerating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be like that. I knew they’d love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They might have but I can’t help but feel like I just ruined it with his father.” I glanced around, lowering my voice further. “People thought Dad was terrifying, and he makes Dad look like a newborn puppy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mum howled with laughter, so much so that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as anyone your father was harmless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My father had been a hugely built Irishman, with cutting blue eyes and auburn hair. His friends had often referred to him as the last of the Tuath Dé Danann— that is, the last of the Celtic gods. My heart ached at the thought, wishing for perhaps the millionth time that they’d been right. But he’d died just before I’d met Alec. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it,” I sighed. “And I don’t think Ha—Alexander is as harmless as Dad was.” I cringed at my near slip, but Mum didn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s perfectly fine. Alec wouldn’t take you if he thought there would be a problem. I’m sure you just need to get to know them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I haven’t gotten to speak to Penelope yet. She and Alec went to see his sister.” I hoped I would be granted allowance to tell my mother the truth sooner than later. I hated lying to her, and there was only so much I could dance around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t go making any unfounded decisions. All will be well. I’m sure they’re just glad to have him home. It’s been a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… I just feel like I don’t know anything about who they really are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m certain that the two people that raised a man as fine as Alec can’t be all bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t mention that I wasn’t entirely sure his sisters hadn’t raised him more than his parents, or the legions of staff that seemed to appear out of thin air. I just sighed. “How’s Mrs Johnson?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distracting my mother with talk of her elderly neighbor nearly always worked, and this time was no different. I wandered around the shelves aimlessly as she chattered on, eventually finding a sofa to sink into. I smoothed my hand over the emerald-coloured velvet, drawing shapes and patterns as I hummed appropriate sounds of shock and dismay at the gossip of her bridge club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I should let you go get to know your in-laws,” she said after a while, sounding sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s wrong?” I sat up straighter, worry quickening my pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t believe you’re getting married,” she sniffed, and I bit my lip. “I just wish your father—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum please!” My eyes prickled with welling tears, and she sniffed on the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know! He’d just be so happy for his baby girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss him,” I whispered, and squeezed my eyes closed. “I wish he’d gotten to meet Alec.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, honey.” Mum’s voice sounded like she was on the brink of tears, and the tell-tale tightness in my own chest warned me I was quickly following. “He would have been so proud of you. And he would have threatened Alec within an inch of his life before buying him a pint and telling him good luck keeping you out of trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled. She was absolutely correct, and the image of Dad sharing a beer with Alec and Hades before our wedding flitted through my mind. The warmth of the image was soured when I remembered the shiny new scars that graced the librarian’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades seemed to think so highly of the man, and if Hugo knew the library better than even Hades, he would have had to have spent ample time here; far longer than it would have taken that scar tissue to form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I belatedly realized that I’d been silent for far too long. “I’m sorry, Mum. What was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said to try to enjoy yourself. Maybe get to bed early tonight. You’ve not been sleeping well, I can tell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t bother contradicting her, but somehow I didn’t think the unpleasant dreams that plagued me would calm down now that I was in the midst of the horrors that met me each night. I chewed my lip, and the dream that had woken me from my earlier nap came back with astounding clarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie, the patient from the hospital looked up at me from a pool of blood, reaching up through a cloud of mist, but when I reached for him, my hand dissolved into the fog. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not one of them,” Charlie whispered as he sank slowly through the blood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia?” Mum’s voice jerked me back to the present, and I inhaled deeply, the smell of old books filling my lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. You’re probably right. I’m just tired.” I rolled my shoulders, trying to rid myself of the lingering sensation of chills. “I’m sure I’ll be fine after a good night’s sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging up the phone, I took a long look at the photo that I’d set as my background months ago. Alec held Grace’s son Charlie, a wide smile on his face as Charlie clapped his pudgy hands together, spit bubbles dripping down his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit my lip again, and tilted my head back, looking at the constellations on the library ceiling. Would we have children immortalized in the stars and on Mount Olympus? Or would we even make it that far? Would they even deem me worthy of marrying him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let my eyes trace over the twelve stars that made up the constellation Hades had indicated was for Alec. It felt familiar, like a pattern I’d seen somewhere before, but couldn’t quite put my finger on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have known you’d end up here sooner than later.” Alec’s voice-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec’s, this time-- came from behind me, and I smiled, relief flooding through me like a drug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blame your father.” I kept my eyes on the ceiling, Alec coming into my field of vision a moment later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he hiding in here too?” He looked around, and I reached up for him, his hand landing in mine as if drawn by a magnet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he went back to his office while I called Mum.” I tried not to focus too hard on the distinct coolness with which we’d parted ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good. I called Diane after you fell asleep, I knew she’d worry if she didn’t hear from you, but I didn’t want to wake you up, either.” He came around and sat heavily on the sofa beside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She mentioned that. Thank you.” I squeezed his hand. “How was Mel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed. “No idea. She wouldn’t talk to me. Mack’s with her now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cringed. “I’m sorry.” Melinoe’s sour mood probably had more to do with me than Alec was going to tell me, but I didn’t know how to even begin broaching the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Tia. She’s just…” He let out a slow breath, swiping his thumb across the back of my hand, both sure signs he was thinking hard. “She has a bad relationship with control, in any form, really. Mack thinks it comes from so many years of having none, and then having control she didn’t want forced on her. Now she doesn’t know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> control the things around her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mack’s probably on to something there,” I mused, and Alec nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t give her a free pass to be a jerk, either.” He sighed again. “I’m sure she’ll come around, but it might be a few days before Mother has her come up. Mack will be here tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can take as long as she needs. I’m sure Mack will keep me plenty busy.” Alec grinned at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Between Mack and Father, I’ll be amazed if I get to see you at all for at least the next week.” My smile faltered, and he raised an eyebrow. “What?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I internally cursed my lack of a poker face, and tried to decide if I spill the beans now, or later. Casting my eyes around, he seemed to pick up on my reluctance to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re alone,” he prompted. “What's wrong?” His brows drew together as I chewed on my lip some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your father’s librarian?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo?” He looked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father introduced him. But his neck…” I reached up, rubbing the back of my own neck, cringing at the thought of what had to have happened to give him scars of the size I’d seen. I trailed off, and understanding flashed across Alec’s features. He shook his head emphatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the wrong idea, love.” I began to object, but he pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. “I can definitely see where you’d get the idea, but I need you to listen for a moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pursed my lips in annoyance at being silenced, but waited for an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo was killed by the Nazis in 1939.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped, and I blinked furiously at Alec, but he just held up the same finger he’d pressed to my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father is God of the Dead, love. It’s hard to keep mortal staff on hand without questions being asked. So almost all of our staff, and the staff of the Surface Court are made up of mortals that have died. Nick died of pneumonia in 1852. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In return for their service, they retain their bodies and relative freedom, compared to those that choose to move on. I still don’t know the specifics of how it all works, but I swear to you they’re here because they want to be, and they are under our protection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind was reeling as I processed the new information. I hadn’t even considered the implications of their staff being mortal. It made sense, when Alec explained it, but I was left feeling extremely unsettled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me they’re zombies? Or vampires?” I felt ill at the prospect of being surrounded by dead bodies, and Hades’ earlier casual mention of someone stealing bones made my stomach turn. “If they’re dead and--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No. They’re not… I mean not… Fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m doing a shit job of explaining this. Let me--” He looked around, and then cleared his throat. “Maria?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited, and a door closed somewhere beyond the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that my Alexios I heard?” A middle-aged woman with golden-toned skin and grey-streaked raven hair appeared at the end of the stacks. Alec stood, opening his arms to the plump woman, who squealed and wrapped him in a tight hug, speaking in rapid-fire Spanish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maria, I’ve missed you.” Alec let go of the woman, reaching again for my hand as I stood behind him. “Maria this is Tia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” she sniffed at him. “You picked the brightest jewel you could, just as when you were a child.” I blinked at the woman, trying to discern if the lively woman was dead as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maria was one of my tutors,” Alec explained with a broad grin. “She’s brilliant, and far better with biology than I could ever hope to be.” The woman patted his arm fondly, and turned her bright smile to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a very bright child, just lacking proper motivation at times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the polite way of saying he got distracted and ran off at every opportunity, isn’t it?” I could only imagine the ruckus a small Alec could have caused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria smiled, her eyes sparkling warmly. “Exactly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed good-naturedly. “Maria, I did a terrible job of explaining… Well, everything.” He cringed at her reproachful look, and I decided immediately that zombie, vampire, or otherwise, I liked this woman immensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell this poor girl?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s more what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me,” I volunteered, and she rounded on him, fists on her hips. By her tone, I took it that he was being thoroughly berated, though I only understood the odd word or two as it was done entirely in Spanish, and my barely-conversationalist-level French only got me so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evidently finished, she turned to me, and sighed heavily. “I am most sorry, my lady. I expected better, and should have not. Sit, sit, we will straighten this all out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I retook my place on the sofa, and she pulled a chair closer, impatiently waving Alec off when he offered his assistance. He sat beside me, looking sheepish as Maria began to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death is a doorway, child. We have choices, when we reach that door. In my life, I did not have the opportunities to learn all that I wanted. I was a housewife, a mother. But I had a passion for </span>
  <em>
    <span>learning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When I reached my death in the 15th century, I chose to remain. Though employed by His Grace Hades, make no mistake, those of us here have chosen to be here. We have an agreement. A body, a life-- for our service. It is a small price to pay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I must’ve looked horrified, because Maria patted my hand. “Child, it is always our choice. We may move on when we choose. Their Graces make that abundantly clear. Nothing is keeping us here beyond our own desire.” I looked to Alec, who rubbed my back comfortingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother and Father are probably the best employers in the world,” Alec chuckled. “Maria here wanted to go to med school. They sent her to Johns Hopkins…  And Harvard...Three times. Hugo spent nearly a decade at the Library of Amsterdam for the hell of it. Everyone in their employ is in a position that they ask for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded slowly, trying to wrap my head around the idea that anyone would want to be a servant to a god for centuries on end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are gifted with our living, breathing bodies, though some of us retain marks of our previous lives.” Maria pulled up her sleeve to show a faded scar across her left bicep. “For most of us, they are nothing more than distant memories. Some of us must learn to live with our fates.” She gave me a pointed look, and I suddenly understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want immortality. I didn’t want a life without Mum or Grace or Charlie, but Alec was worth it. To Maria and Hugo, they wanted life more than whatever came next. I nodded, and Maria smiled gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexios, you truly did choose the brightest gem. Hold her close.” She patted my knee, and aimed a kiss at the top of his head before marching out of the library,  the door slamming shut behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was…” I struggled to find an adequate description for the experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intense has always been my go-to when it comes to Maria,” Alec supplied gently. I nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But good. I understand now, I think.” I fingered the ring on my left hand. “I can respect their choices, at the very least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Are you ready for dinner then? Mother should be ready for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath. This whole day had been a roller coaster, and I wasn’t entirely sure I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready for dinner, but I nodded anyway. He pulled me up from the sofa, and led me into the hallway. I was momentarily disoriented when the hallway that appeared wasn’t the black marble I’d expected, but a dark grey granite with a burgundy rug running down the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is mostly guest suites,” Alec said, waving at doors lining the corridor. “Florence, Rio, Tokyo… You get the idea. Mother has a spa down at the other end, but I generally steer clear. The eucalyptus gives me a headache. Pretty sure it's because it reminds me of Demeter, though…” He led me down a staircase a third of the way down the hall, and we were back in the black marble hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time I recognized the door that stood open as Hades’ study, and I felt more confident as Alec led me towards it, at least until a black blur darted from the room, heading straight for us. I couldn’t hide the gasp as it slammed into Alec’s legs, ripping his hand from mine, nor could I stop the cry of dismay as Alec hit the polished stone with enough force to shatter bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My heart stopped as I made out three snarling heads all lunging for Alec’s throat. His shoulders hit the marble, and his body slid down the hall away from me. All I could do was watch in horror, my hands flying up to cover my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades was in the hall so quickly I could only describe it as preternatural, his dark eyes flashing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of stepping in, though, he sighed and rolled his eyes. “These two,” he grumbled, and came to stand beside me, frozen as I was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made an indignant sound, and Hades waved dismissively at Alec. Looking closer, I realized that the creature’s tail wagged furiously as Alec wrestled with it. The playful growls coming from them weren’t vicious at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you haven’t yet met Cerberus, or Russ as he’s affectionately known.” Hades snapped his fingers, and each of the dog’s three heads snapped to attention, coming to sit obediently at his feet. Three pink tongues lolled from his mouths, each sporting a distinctly pleased expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec groaned from where he lay on his back, and I hurried to his side. I stood over him, hands on my hips, my heart thundering in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AGAIN! Warning would be nice, Alec! I thought you were dying!” I wasn’t feeling particularly sympathetic towards him as he rolled over to sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t die, love,” he grunted as he got to his feet, rubbing his shoulder. “I can bruise though, and he really got me—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec you <em>arse</em>!” I smacked his arm, and motioned to the dog behind me. “I’ve known that for less than a month! I see a dog with THREE BLOODY HEADS going for your throat and my first reaction isn’t ‘oh it’s fine, he’s bloody immortal!’ You don’t get to play that card!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignored the snickering coming from behind me, bracing my fists on my hips as I glared at Alec. He was fighting a smile, and my exasperation grew. I threw my hands up in defeat. “Goddamn it!” The adrenaline was still coursing through my veins and I only realized my slip when Persephone’s voice came from behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare say it,” she snapped, and I turned to find her glaring not at me, but at her husband, who sheepishly closed his mouth, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat flooded my cheeks. Mortified didn’t even begin to cover what I felt at being caught losing my temper at their son in the middle of their hallway, despite their apparent amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Persephone turned an apologetic look to me. “I swear I raised him better than that.” She paused, glaring back at her husband. “Both of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades and Alec both stopped snickering, and flashed nearly identical expressions of contrition under Persephone’s withering look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Cerberus, introduce yourself properly to our guest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched in shock and awe as the dog stood, shook, and padded over to sit calmly at my feet. I blinked at him, and six eyes blinked back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let him sniff your hand, like any other dog,” Alec urged. I reached out a hand, offering it to the monstrous canine. Each of his heads took turns sniffing my hand, his wet noses warm against my palm. He evidently thought I was acceptable, because the center head nudged into my hand. Encouraged, I gave him a gentle scratch behind the ears, and his thick tail went wild. My free hand went up and scratched the closest head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up to find Alec grinning, and he came to my assistance, scratching the head I couldn’t reach. My apprehension quickly faded as the dog nuzzled closer to us, his tail wagging furiously. If it wasn’t for the three heads, I would have classified him as a Labrador retriever, his thick black coat shiny and lush, his lolling tongues bright, bubblegum pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be the one I read about. You’re so sweet,” I cooed, earning myself a very wet lick up the side of my face from the head that was being attended to by Alec. I laughed, delighted at Cerberus’s affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s mellowed over the years,” Hades chuckled from behind us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not the only one,” Alec whispered, and I glanced up to see him jerk his chin at his parents. Persephone rolled her eyes, and shared an exasperated look with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexios,” Hades warned, and Alec grinned, completely ignoring his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are we ready for dinner?” Persephone motioned to the hall behind her, and Alec gave Cerberus one last pat. I straightened a bit more reluctantly, though the dog seemed content to station himself at my side, opposite Alec. Hades quirked an eyebrow at the dog, but offered his arm to Persephone, and led the way down to a small, intimate dining room. Alec followed, and I clutched at his arm, inexplicably grateful for the presence of the dog on my other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, are we not important enough for the formal dining room?” Alec asked as we took our seats, feigning offense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to complain, you can take your supper in the kitchen. I’m sure we could entertain Tia with all kinds of stories in the meantime,” Persephone said with a sweet smile. She turned to me, and I immediately felt my cheeks heat under her appraisal. “I thought we might be more comfortable here. Unless of course you’d prefer the formal dining room, but I find it rather tiresome to shout down the table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure this is fine,” I said, perhaps a little too quickly. Persephone inclined her head graciously, and Hades smothered another chuckle as a door swung open and several uniformed servants entered with laden dishes. I was relieved to see something relatively familiar. A Greek salad was placed in front of each of us, and I relaxed fractionally as we began to eat. Hades and Alec talked over the salads about Alec’s job, and I began to appreciate just how well suited Alec was to it as he spoke with his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Persephone listened carefully, and I was just relieved that I wasn’t being grilled while I forced small bites down. Cerberus lay at my feet, the warm, steady pressure of his muscular body against my ankles a welcome reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the main course came out, the conversation had shifted to what members of the Surface Court were up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apollo has been going mad with the situation in the Middle East,” Hades was saying, and I let my mind drift, thinking of my patient from my last night at the hospital. Charlie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own madness that melted away at my touch. Why had I been the one to drive away his demons? Had it been Melinoe sending me a message? What if I hadn’t been the one to reach out to him? What happened once I left? Where was he now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love?” Alec’s gentle prodding brought me back to the present, and I realized now I was just pushing my food around on my plate. The kleftiko was delicious, but I’d spent far more time pushing the lamb, potatoes, and peppers around than I’d spent enjoying the meal. I also hadn’t heard a word they’d said for what must have been several minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” I said, my cheeks growing warm as three sets of eyes watched me curiously. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother asked if you were planning on staying on with A&amp;E after the wedding or moving departments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry.” My cheeks were on fire now, and I put my fork down slowly, considering my words carefully. “I’m not planning on leaving, no. I quite like my job, and I feel like I make a difference there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Translation:” Alec said with a grin. “She’s bloody brilliant and they’d be lost without her.” I could practically feel the pride radiating off of him, and I look back to my plate, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, they wouldn’t. We had an entire team of brilliant nurses. I was just one person… But Charlie…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is your godson?” Persephone’s memory surprised me, but then I supposed as a goddess, her memory was probably better than the average human’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled, my thoughts shifting from my patient to the chubby little toddler. “He’s doing brilliantly, thank you.” I met her eyes across the table and immediately knew she was thinking of eventual children from Alec and I. It was something that we’d discussed, but since learning of Alec’s secret, I’d pushed the thought away at every turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if I didn’t pass their tests? Would Alec be torn away from me? Would he watch as I grew older and died, leaving him alone? Would our children be mortal like me? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The even more terrifying thought that what if my children were immortal and I wasn’t flitted through my mind, and my stomach turned. The tender morsels of lamb and the slow roasted potatoes suddenly lost all appeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, love.” Alec reached out, and I took his hand with a weak smile. He pressed a kiss to my hand, his lips grazing past the brilliant blue stone in my ring. Persephone’s smug smile drew my attention, and I flushed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” she told her husband, who rolled his eyes over his wine glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was afraid to ask what she’d evidently been correct about, but Alec didn’t have the same qualms. “Mother!”  His exasperation gave me the impression this wasn’t an unusual occurrence. “What are you on about this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was under the impression that you’d take after me with your affection,” Hades said calmly, setting his glass down. “I was rather concerned you’d spent too much time with Dionysus. She argued that my influence, along with that of Theseus would be enough to negate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted. “As much as I appreciate Dionysus for many things, it doesn’t change that he’s an absolute pig.” He paused, and glanced at me, his dark eyes dancing. “And I’ve seen what happens to men that treat Tia with disrespect. Immortal or not, I like my head where it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I huffed. “That was ONCE, and that was after you nearly broke a pint glass over his head—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to stand there and let him—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to let you get arrested for a pub fight in the middle of—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t have arrested me for—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an age old argument, and Alec’s parents were watching in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades’ grin widened when I crossed my arms, and looked away from Alec rather petulantly. “And I told you, My Goddess.” He turned his gleeful smile to Persephone, who inclined her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Alec groaned, and I wasn’t surprised when Persephone answered this time. “Your father rightly predicted that Tia here wouldn’t be anything like Oceanus’s girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I surprised them by snorting loudly. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that bi--” I stopped myself at Persephone’s shocked expression, though I wasn’t sure if it was at my near-profanity or my vehement agreement that I was nothing like Lyris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyris made it a point to insert herself not just once but twice in the last week,” Alec explained, reaching a hand out to me again. I laced my fingers through his, and he held on tightly. I was grateful because at his words, both of his parents lost their light, playful air. Hades grew cold, much as he had before leaving me in the library, and Persephone fingered the stem of her wine glass, her expression inscrutable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are you not telling us, Alexios?” Persephone’s voice was cold and sharp, like blades on ice. Suddenly I was very aware of </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>so many people were terrified of the two deities before me. Alec shifted uncomfortably in his chair even as my blood ran cold. He tightened his grip on my hand,sitting back, unconsciously putting a few precious, additional inches between himself and his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I handled it,” he said firmly, but Hades shot him a piercing glare, his black eyes flashing dangerously. “I don’t need you fighting this--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it is our choice to get involved or not, Alexios. If my hag of a mother--” Persephone stopped herself when Hades reached out to her, mirroring Alec’s gesture with me. She took a deep breath, seeming to steady herself. “If Demeter is interfering, we will not stand for it. We did too little, too late for Melinoe, and we will not repeat our mistakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as we’re concerned,” Hades said slowly, “Tia is now one of ours. The Oceanid should know better.” The deadly calm in his voice was unnerving, and a shiver ran down my spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec must’ve understood because he squeezed my hand again, and sighed, “Can we talk about this later?” Hades gave him a pointed look that told me Alec wasn’t going to get out of it, but he nodded sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly. Is Macaria bringing Thenatos tomorrow?” He looked to Pesephone, but the atmosphere had changed, and I didn’t think there was any salvaging it. I was grateful when some minutes later, Alec tactfully excused us, claiming he’d promised to show me the gardens before it got too dark. They waved us on with smiles, but I got the distinct feeling that the moment we stepped through the door, the conversation turned back to what Lyris and Demeter were up to, and what my presence meant to them. Whatever they were saying behind closed doors, though, I didn’t think it was good. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for that very unintended hiatus, but this story has so much more to give and it definitely is not abandoned. Thank you to every single one of you that are coming back, and are here for the first time. </p><p>XOXO, </p><p>Ruby</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus had apparently decided that I was his newest charge, and had subsequently glued himself to my side. We walked through the gardens until the only floodlights lit our path, and my eyes were drooping, despite my earlier nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec led me through a side door and a series of corridors significantly less opulent than the ones I’d seen thus far. I understood when we passed by an open door, and saw a group gathered, most of them laughing around a large fireplace. It looked to be a staff common room of some sort, with large, comfortable couches, shelves, and even a large television in one corner with a football game on. I spotted Hugo lounging in a chair, a beer in hand. He laughed at something a woman with long, fair hair was whispering in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene reassured me further, but I couldn't help but wonder about the staff and their stories. Maria had said she’d been alive in the 15th century. Hugo had died in World War II. What other events had these people witnessed, been a part of? I thought about asking Alec, but he’d seemed distracted, since dinner. I couldn’t blame him, and I thought back to the plane and his firm insistence that he had “handled it '' with Lyris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to her? On the plane?” Alec just shook his head, ushering me through a door that led to a steep staircase. Halfway up, he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told her to remember her place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t like the sound of that, or the way his tone dropped into an angry growl, but I let it go, taking his hand and trying not to let on that I was getting winded. Either my inlaws were in fantastic shape because of their god-hood, or it was all the damn stairs. I was leaning towards the stairs, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We emerged through a door disguised as a wall panel near Hades’ study, and I caught a glimpse of long legs draped over the arm of one leather armchair near the fire as we passed by his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see some things never change,” Alec murmured dryly, low enough that only I could hear, and opened the door to his suite for me. Cerberus followed me in, and promptly stretched out in front of the door, settling his three heads down and closing his eyes. I watched him for a moment, listening to Alec move around the room, landing on the bed with a solid thump. Cerberus didn’t even twitch, and I turned around, satisfied he was content where he was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alec stretched out across the bed nearest to the door, and he was staring up at the canopy, a thoughtful expression turning his lips down in a slight frown. I left him to his thoughts, readying for bed and slipping between the sheets beside him with a sigh. He immediately wrapped an arm around my middle and kissed my temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you came,” he whispered, and I squeezed his arm, silently wondering what surprises the next day would bring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was a roiling grey outside the sweeping windows overlooking the front gardens the next morning. A tray bearing tea appeared while I was in the shower, and Alec handed me a cup as I emerged, watc</span>
  <span>hing in silence as I paced in a wide circle. Cerberus lay on in the center of the rug, watching me through sleepy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaria was due sometime mid morning, and though part of me was relieved to have someone I’d at least had normal conversations with in the house, I still wasn’t sure how to behave or conduct myself. After I smoothed down the skirt of my dress a third time, Alec stood from his seat and approached me carefully, like he would a scared cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look perfect, love. I promise they’re not going to eat you alive.” He folded his arms around me, and I sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… I feel so far out of my depth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just think of them as normal people.” I looked up at him, disbelief colouring my expression, and he shrugged. “We’re more normal than people make us out to be. You know me. It's not any different. Mack’s probably going to show up in joggers and a hoodie, bitching about her boyfriend, and Father will roll his eyes and Mother will tell her to do something about it if she’s going to whine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled against his chest. They did seem more normal when he described them like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Are you ready for breakfast?” I could hear his stomach grumbling, and from what he’d told me, his parent’s chef outdid herself with breakfast each morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was ready while you were still snoring,” he needled me, and I pushed him away, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t snore. It was probably Cerberus, and if you’re so eager, lead the way.” He was halfway across the room before I could even process it, and I laughed, shaking my head. I started to follow, but remembered at the last moment my phone was still balanced on the back of the chair in front of the window where I’d be pacing. “Go on, I’ll catch up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Retrieving my phone, I paused at the window, movement at the far end of the drive drawing my eye. A black motorcycle was racing up the drive, a red coupe following close on its tail. Even as I watched, the coupe pulled up next to the motorcycle, and together they came to a skidding halt in front of the steps leading up to the grand front doors. I could see as gravel was thrown into the air by the tires, dust lingering in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black-clad figure on the motorcycle kicked down the stand and vaulted over the seat, darting up the steps. The driver of the shiny, candy-apple red sports car threw themselves after the motorcyclist, a blonde ponytail swinging wildly as she gestured animatedly. They disappeared one after the other, and I shook my head, turning from the window as Cerberus nudged my hand gently with one wet nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stuck his head in from the hallway. “Coming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m coming. Someone just came down the drive like a bat out of he—“ I stopped myself, but not before Alec grinned. I huffed, and swatted his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to keep a straight face for ten years but not now?” I slid my phone into his pocket for safekeeping and looped my arm through his. Cerberus took his place on my other side, patiently keeping pace with us as we made our way down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was easier when you didn’t know and didn’t trip over it,” he said, squeezing my arm gently. I huffed at him, but couldn’t help the smile he elicited, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were a third of the way down the stairs when the yelling started. I tightened my grip on his arm even as Cerberus growled softly from beside me. Alec tensed, angling his body between me and where the voices were originating. I couldn’t make out what the voices were saying, until Hades’ voice roared above the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MACARIA, ENOUGH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the throne room was thrown open, and the woman from the coupe stormed out, her blond ponytail bouncing wildly. She stopped when she saw us, before bounding you the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I tried to stop her,” she directed at Alec, pulling at her hair to tighten it, even as she climbed the stairs. “She wouldn’t listen, you know how she gets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she drew closer, I recognized just how much she looked like Persephone. She looked worried, though, and my stomach twisted as her words sank in. Even more worrisome was the way Alec froze on the steps as she approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Tia,” she greeted me with a hug, and I couldn’t hide my surprise at her casual demeanor, but it was comforting at the same time. She really did seem so normal in her skinny jeans and cotton t-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mack,” I managed, while she gave each of Cerberus’s heads a good scratch. Alec was still frozen in place, and I realized that he was listening to whatever was happening in the throne room below us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mack shrugged, and Alec’s jaw tightened. I looked between the two siblings, both basically carbon copies of their parents, as they seemed to have a silent conversation that I wasn’t privy to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally I spoke up. “Should we really be doing this on the stairs?” I thought of Demeter’s attempt to kill me via vibes across the walkway, and wondered if standing in the middle of a massive marble staircase was the wisest idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec seemed to follow the same train of thought, because his arm tightened where mine was tucked into his, and he dragged me rather quickly down the remaining two thirds of the way down to the floor. Cerberus and Macaria followed, both moving near silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec angled me towards the same dining room we’d had dinner in the night before, but voices from the throne room grew louder, and erupted into the open space. The figure in black leather strode out, helmet tucked under her arm. I glanced back, even as Alec’s hand tightened around mine, pulling me sidewise as he maneuvered himself between me and the woman. Macaria and Cerberus likewise planted themselves between them, and Cerberus growled quietly, raising the hair on my arms.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>My breath caught when stone-cold eyes met mine from around Alec’s arm. She smiled, but it wasn’t warm like Mack’s or Persephone’s. It was downright predatory, and I was the prey locked in her sights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well. You came after all.” Melinoe, Goddess of Madness, stared me down with one eye as dark as Hades’, and one the brightest ice blue I’d ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My blood froze in my veins. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>